Carpe diem
by Maeglin Surion
Summary: Shonen-ai. Le tournoi des Ténèbres est achevé, le Makai est stable, les compères sont de retour au Ningenkai... En somme, tout va bien. Mais alors, pourquoi Genkai les convoque-t-elle avec un air si grave ?
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Maeglin Súrion

 **Précision :** Hiei/Kurama et aussi Keiko/Yusuke sous-entendu.

 **Disclaimer :** malheureusement pour moi et heureusement pour vous, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Yoshihiro Togashi. Eh ouais. Il y a beaucoup trop d'injustices dans ce monde.

 **Infos :** Les mots accentués et les phrases qui sont censées êtres dans une autre langue que celle parlée par nos amis (à savoir, le japonais) sont en _italique_. Les pensées des personnages sont en _italique_ également et entre guillemets.

Bonne lecture ! J'espère que cette nouvelle fic vous plaira autant que j'ai eu plaisir à l'écrire :-)

Un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes...

* * *

 **Carpe diem**

« Yusuke, Kuwabara, contactez Kurama et Hiei, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire à tous. »

Un court silence suivit la demande de Genkai.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux nous dire ?

― Yusuke, tu le saura en même temps que les autres. Contactez-les. Ouste ! »

Peu convaincu, Urameshi sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Kurama qui décrocha au bout de la quatrième sonnerie.

« Oui, Yusuke ?

― Salut Kurama ! Dis, je suis chargé par Genkai de te faire venir chez elle _right now_ ! Elle voudrait nous dire un truc qu'elle refuse de nous dire si on n'est pas tous là.

― Rien de grave j'espère ?

― Elle ne veut _rien_ nous dire...

― Bon, j'arrive.

― Euh, du coup, si tu pouvais ramener Hiei... Comme il n'a pas de téléphone, je peux pas le joindre, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

― Ok, je m'en occupe.

― Merci, à toute !

― Ciao. »

Le mazoku raccrocha et hocha la tête.

« Il arrive et il s'occupe de contacter Hiei.

― Parfait, dit Genkai en se servant une tasse de thé. Je veux aussi Keiko, Yukina et Shizuru. Yusuke, va chercher les filles dans le jardin et toi, Kuwabara, appelle ta sœur. »

Elle coupa court à ses protestations avec un regard perçant et il s'exécuta.

« Elle prend le premier train pour l'orée de la forêt.

― Très bien, tu iras la chercher. »

De son côté, Kurama vidait son sèche-linge en même temps qu'il finissait de se brosser les dents, les deux n'étant pas particulièrement compatibles. Il posa la bassine à linge sur le sèche-linge et retourna finir de se nettoyer les dents dans la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée. Il monta ensuite se changer puis, fin prêt, sortit chercher Hiei. Il le trouva dans un haut cerisier au cœur du parc de Mushiyori.

« Hiei ? Descends un moment s'il-te-plaît. »

Après un silence de quelques secondes, un doux bruissement de feuilles se fit entendre et Hiei sauta de l'arbre à quelques centimètres de Kurama. Tendu, celui-ci décida tout de même de ne pas reculer si Hiei n'aimait pas la promiscuité, il avait qu'à bouger lui-même...

« Bonjour, Hiei.

― Hn. Bonjour. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

― Genkai veut nous voir, maintenant. »

Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et le masqua avec toute sa volonté. Il aimait passionnément Hiei depuis de nombreuses années et le sentir aussi près était à la fois délicieux et abominable. Ce dernier, étonnement, ne semblait pas gêné par la proximité. Kurama, nerveux, relança le sujet.

« On y va ? »

Au bout d'un moment pendant lequel le koorime sembla ailleurs, celui-ci finit par accepter.

« Hn. Allons-y. »

Deux heures plus tard, tout le monde était réuni dans une grande pièce de la villa de Genkai. Assis en rond, ils s'attendaient à ce qu'elle leur annonce la fin du monde à grand renfort de pluies de poissons et de mers de sang, avec son air grave et solennel.

Après avoir pris quelques gorgées de thé, elle reposa son bol et rouvrit les yeux pour les toiser l'un après l'autre. Au bout d'un moment qui leur parut interminable, _la_ phrase tomba.

« Demain matin, à six heures pétantes, vous partez avec moi pour le grand Sekai Park ! »

Elle avait haussé le ton tout le long de sa phrase et la finit en tapant joyeusement des mains. Les autres restèrent interdits. Hiei ouvrit des yeux globuleux mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Curieusement, ce fut Kuwabara qui réagit le premier.

« Sekai Park ? Mais c'est TROP GÉNIAL ! » hurla-t-il en sautant sur ses pieds.

Le cri de Kuwabara déclencha une réaction en chaîne. Yusuke sauta en l'air et commença à danser en rond avec Kuwabara. Le visage de Keiko s'éclaira d'un large sourire et Shizuru soupira devant l'idiotie ambiante diffusée par les deux nigauds avant de sourire à Genkai. Kurama eut un rire nerveux et morigéna leur maître :

« Tu n'as pas honte de nous faire des frayeurs comme celle-ci ? On a bien cru que tu allais nous annoncer une horrible nouvelle avec ton air grave ! »

Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire et s'aperçut que, si Hiei et Yukina semblaient avoir littéralement été figés, les autres avaient déjà oublié l'air grave en question. Il soupira.

« Justement, le taquina-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

― Ce n'est pas drôle, Genkai, dit-il en secouant la tête. Mais je suis heureux que tu nous ait annoncé ça plutôt que l'anéantissement des Trois Mondes...

― Non, non, ça, ce sera pour une prochaine fois. »

Excédé, Kurama renonça à la réprimander et tourna la tête vers un Hiei qui avait l'air un peu perdu. Il se pencha légèrement pour accrocher son regard.

« Tu verras Hiei, c'est sympa les parcs d'attractions, surtout celui-ci, dit-il avec un tendre sourire.

― Très sympa même ! intervint Genkai. Yusuke, Kuwabara, on se calme maintenant ! Yukina, Hiei, vous verrez, les parcs d'attraction, c'est chouette. En plus celui-là est construit sur la thématique des pays du monde et il y a _plein_ de restaurants avec des spécialités _très_ variées. »

Cette dernière partie s'adressait particulièrement à Hiei mais celui-ci ne réagit pas. Impatients mais obéissants, Yusuke et Kuwabara se rassirent.

« Bien. Je vous attends donc chez moi à six heures demain matin. Soyez à l'heure. On part en voiture à six heures pour y être à l'ouverture du parc à neuf heures. »

Subitement, le jaganshi se réveilla :

« Trois heures de route, grommela-t-il, c'est à l'autre bout de la planète ton truc ? »

L'ignorant, Genkai poursuivit :

« Mettez des vêtements qui ne deviennent pas transparents quand ils sont mouillés, il y a des attractions qui risquent de nous asperger, mais étant donné la température annoncée, ça sera assez bienvenu !

― C'est clair ! _L'Océanide_ et _l'Atlantide_ sont trop géniaux ! s'exclama Kuwabara.

― Et la descente des rapides ! Ça, c'est top ! ajouta Yusuke.

― Donc, repris calmement Genkai, habillez-vous en conséquence et ne soyez pas en retard ! Sur ce, je vous libère ! Dormez bien et à demain ! »

Elle se leva et écarta les mains d'un air joyeux. Yusuke et Kuwabara sautèrent sur leurs pieds, survoltés. Amusée, Keiko entreprit de calmer son petit ami pendant que Shizuru embarquait son frère et sa folie loin de Yukina.

Hiei quant à lui était en pleine réflexion sur la journée du lendemain : plein de ningen, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Yukina, Genkai, Shizuru et surtout Kurama... Tant de facteurs qui allaient à la fois lui donner envie et l'empêcher de s'amuser. Ses amis le rendaient nerveux. Les rares fois où il avait commencé à se détendre et à s'amuser, une pique de Kuwabara lui en avait coupé l'envie. Quant à Kurama... lorsqu'il était avec lui, il n'avait qu'une envie : lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser. Genkai le tira de sa rêverie.

« Hiei, essaye de te trouver des vêtements humains pour demain.

― Hn.

― Si tu veux bien Hiei, je t'aiderai, glissa Kurama.

― Comment ça ?

― Il est cinq heures, les magasins sont encore tous ouverts. Je te propose un rapide shopping histoire de te trouver une tenue, qu'en dis-tu ? »

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Kurama accrocha à nouveau le regard du koorime.

« Hiei ?

― Hn. D'accord. »

À la fois surpris et heureux qu'il accepte, Kurama sourit largement.

« Parfait. On y va ? »

Le jaganshi haussa les épaules et Kurama l'entraîna vers la grouillante Mushiyori des soirs d'été. Étonnement, Hiei ne faisait pas montre d'une mauvaise volonté particulière. Il essayait ce que lui proposait Kurama sans rechigner, mais quand il lui demandait son avis, il n'obtenait que de brefs « Hn. ». Devant l'étonnante coopération de Hiei, le yoko en profita pour lui acheter quelques autres petites choses. Quand ils sortirent du dernier magasin, le concerné risqua un regard peu convaincu vers les sachets. Devinant sa pensée, Kurama précisa :

« C'est pas uniquement pour demain.

― Hn. Je te rappelle que j'ai pas d'armoire...

― Moi, j'en ai une. D'ailleurs je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais venir chez moi quand tu voulais...

― Hn. »

 _« Tu parles que je vais venir chez toi... Ce serait une torture... mais en même temps, c'est terriblement tentant... »_ se dit Hiei.

Kurama n'ajouta rien mais sourit. Il amena Hiei chez lui où il déballa les vêtements et coupa les étiquettes.

« Je les mets ici, dit-il en indiquant une zone de sa penderie. Et ça, c'est pour demain, ajouta-t-il en posant des sous-vêtements, un jean noir et un t-shirt rouge et noir sur sa chaise de bureau. Tu n'auras qu'à passer chez moi demain matin pour te changer et on ira ensemble chez Genkai.

Hiei jeta un regard circulaire dans la chambre de Kurama : chaude, douillette, bien ordonnée, accueillante. Le lit deux places en son centre lui tendait les bras et il eut un pincement au cœur en pensant que son lit à lui se composait d'une branche noueuse, froide et dure. Au bout d'un moment de lourd silence, le kitsune posa une question qu'il regretta à la seconde même où elle franchit ses lèvres.

« Si tu veux passer la nuit ici, tu peux rester. »

Pris au dépourvu, Hiei le fixa puis marmonna :

« Hn. Non, fait trop chaud ici. À demain. »

Avant que Kurama ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, son ami était parti. Il alla à la fenêtre et souffla un « Bonne nuit, Hiei » pour lequel il n'espérait et n'eut aucune réponse.

La nuit, un violent orage éclata au nord de Mushiyori. Bien qu'étant en bordure de la perturbation, la ville fut largement secouée par les rafales et les roulements de tonnerre. De fait, Hiei passa une très mauvaise nuit, esseulé, réveillé et trempé jusqu'aux os. Lorsqu'il frappa à la fenêtre de Kurama le lendemain, c'est un rouquin aux larges cernes qui vint lui ouvrir.

« B'jour.

― Hn ! »

Kurama se réveilla totalement en découvrant l'air pitoyable du démon.

« Viens, entre. Tu es trempé, va prendre une douche, je mettrais tes vêtements à sécher. »

De mauvaise humeur, Hiei s'exécuta sans se fendre d'un remerciement. Une douche chaude ne pouvait que lui faire du bien. Pendant qu'il se lavait, le kitsune vint chercher ses vêtements pour les mettre à sécher. Il déposa la tenue préparée la veille sur le rebord de la baignoire et ressortit. Dix minutes plus tard, un Hiei propre, sec et habillé émergea de la salle de bain. Kurama ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Hiei ! Tu as oublié le bandage !

― Hn ? Quel bandage ?

― Le Dragon. » dit-t-il dans un souffle.

Le concerné jeta un coup d'œil surpris à son bras droit autour duquel s'enroulait le Kokuryuha, la forme au repos de son attaque la plus puissante : l'Onde de Feu du Dragon Noir. Il secoua la tête d'un air détaché.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il y a bien un bandage. »

Devant l'air dubitatif de Kurama, il ajouta :

« Tu te souviens des entraves spirituelles avec lesquelles Yusuke s'entraînait ? »

Kurama hocha la tête.

« C'est le même principe : une fois posé, il devient invisible sans pour autant perdre en efficacité. Avec Genkai, on a bidouillé ce nouveau système de bandage parce que je ne pouvais plus supporter l'autre. »

Pour illustrer ses propos, il passa la main gauche par-dessus la droite et fit apparaître le sceau qui retenait le Dragon. Il l'arracha et le bandage apparu.

« Je vois, ingénieux. Et nettement plus esthétique. On dirait un simple tatouage.

― Hn. »

Toujours de mauvais poil, le jaganshi remonta légèrement son pantalon et ferma sa ceinture, histoire de mettre un terme à la conversation. Le message fut bien compris.

« Si tu es prêt, alors on peut y aller. »

Il indiqua la porte de sa chambre à Hiei qui se tourna vers son épée, posée contre le mur.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne viendra la prendre. Les seules autres personnes qui ont les clefs sont ma mère et mon beau-père et ils sont en vacances. Par ailleurs, je te rappelle que cet appartement est la propriété d'un youkai et est parsemé de plantes toutes plus aimables les unes que les autres. »

Hiei retint un sourire et sortit sans rien dire. Kurama le suivit peu après.

À six heures moins dix, tout le monde était dans les starting-blocks devant la villa de Genkai qui avait acheté un Combi il y a peu pour ce genre d'occasions.

« Bien ! On va pouvoir y aller – ça va être génial ! Shizuru, tu viens devant avec moi. Au milieu, je veux Yukina, Keiko et Yusuke et derrière, Kuwabara, Hiei et Kurama. _Aussi_ , avant que _quiconque_ ne s'amuse à protester, reprit-elle sévèrement devant l'air outré de deux bonhommes en particuliers, aujourd'hui est un jour où l'on s'amuse et où l'on profite ! De fait, le premier à faire une remarque désobligeante à un autre aura affaire à moi, et plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Suis-je claire ? Bien ! En voiture ! »

De mauvaise grâce, Kuwabara s'assit à côté de Hiei et boucla sa ceinture sous un regard rouge courroucé.

« Tout doux derrière... » les menaça leur maître.

Elle mit la radio et entama une discussion avec Shizuru. Dans le fond, bien que Hiei soit mal vissé et qu'il doive se farcir Kuwabara, il commençait à dodeliner de la tête. Après plusieurs claquements désagréables, il tourna ses yeux de sang vers le ningen. S'il avait eu des fusils à la place, Kazuma serait mort sur le coup.

« Tu vas arrêter ça oui !

― Quoi ? Mais je m'ennuie !

― Kuwabara, Hiei a raison, soupira Genkai, c'est pénible. Prends un bouquin, ta console ou je ne sais pas quoi d'autre mais arrête avec ces bruits, c'est pire que la sonnerie du réveil !

― Tiens ! Et nous emmerde plus ! lança sa sœur en jetant une console de jeu par-dessus la tête de Keiko. Je savais que tu oublierais de la prendre alors j'y ai pensé à ta place. Joue et ferme-la. »

Le ningen fit la moue mais retrouva sa bonne humeur en découvrant le jeu inséré à l'intérieur. Il l'alluma, coupa le son et commença à jouer. Yukina retourna à son livre et Keiko à la contemplation du paysage à travers le pare-brise. Yusuke alternait entre deux paysages : la campagne japonaise et le décolleté de Keiko. Quand elle s'en aperçu, elle lui mit une gifle.

Hiei, trop heureux que Kuwabara se taise enfin et bercé par la voix douce du chanteur du groupe L'Arc~en~Ciel sur leur chanson _Dear_ , lutta à nouveau et finit par s'endormir. À un virage, sa tête retomba sur l'épaule de Kurama. Surpris, celui-ci tourna la sienne vers lui et rougit visiblement. Amusée, Genkai intervint :

« On dirait qu'il y en a un qui finit sa nuit ! En même temps, ajouta-t-elle plus doucement, avec l'orage qu'il y a eu, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il n'ait pas fermé l'œil.

― Oui, il y a des chances, approuva Kurama après avoir repris contenance. Je le réveillerai quand on arrivera.

― Oui, laisse-le dormir. De toute façon on en a pour un moment. »

Effectivement, le temps était long et la thématique de la radio douce et relaxante. Au bout de deux heures de trajet, Kurama s'endormit à son tour après une longue lutte. Son cou se détendit et sa tête alla reposer sur celle de Hiei. Genkai, qui observait la scène dans le rétroviseur, sourit et échangea un regard entendu avec Shizuru. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient bien naïfs de croire que leurs sentiments réciproques échappaient à ces deux roublardes !

À dix minutes du parc, Genkai demanda à Kuwabara de réveiller les presque-tourtereaux.

« Réveille-les s'il-te-plaît. _Gentiment_ ! »

Après avoir attentivement évaluer la situation en se retenant de rire, le ningen tendit maladroitement la main et la posa sur l'épaule de Hiei qu'il secoua doucement.

« Hiei ? Eh, Hiei ! Réveille-toi... »

La réponse qui lui parvint était plus un grognement qu'autre chose mais le jeune homme finit par ouvrir des yeux embrumés.

« Hn ?

― On arrive. Si tu veux bien réveiller Kurama... »

Encore ensommeillé, Hiei prit soudain conscience de la position de sa tête et de celle de Kurama. Il rougit et apprécia discrètement ce contact qu'il prolongea le plus possible en relevant discrètement la tête du kitsune avec son front.

« Kurama ? Réveille-toi, dit-il d'une voix douce.

― Hum... Hein ? Quoi ? »

Se rendant compte de la situation, le démon renard se redressa et empêcha difficilement le rouge de lui monter aux joues.

« Mince ! J'ai dormi aussi ?

― Oui, environ une heure. Le record est détenu par Hiei qui a dormi près de trois heures ! On applaudit Hiei. »

Les félicitations de Yusuke tombèrent à plat.

« Vous étiez tout mignons à dormir comme ça ! On aurait dit un joli petit couple ! » les charia Keiko.

Kurama manqua de s'étouffer avec l'air qu'il respirait et Hiei devint pâle.

« Allez, repris Genkai, réveillez-vous parce qu'on arrive, soyez en forme compagnons ! »

L'oxygène et le sang circulèrent à nouveau dans les corps des deux amis et ils se détendirent un peu, heureux de changer de sujet. Kuwabara et Yusuke avaient déjà oublié leur posture et étaient collés aux vitres comme des chiens, guettant l'apparition de la première partie du parc.

« Ça y est ! On arrive ! s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

― On s'en était un petit peu aperçu... » marmonna Shizuru.

Genkai ne supportait pas la cigarette et n'admettait pas que l'on fume en sa présence dans un espace confiné. Pour Shizuru, trois heures sans fumer n'était pas du domaine du possible et elle commençait à devenir particulièrement irritable. À peine eut-elle posé le pied sur le sol du parking qu'elle en alluma une et tira une longue bouffée. Ses amis lui lancèrent un regard réprobateur qu'elle ignora royalement. Hiei et Yukina quant à eux fixaient le grand huit avec un air ahuri.

S'il ne comportait aucun looping, le _Ride of Steel_ était particulièrement impressionnant, surtout sa descente de plus de soixante mètres quasiment à la verticale et une vitesse de pointe de cent-trente kilomètres heure. Le train de ningen hurlants passa devant les yeux exorbités des deux koorime.

« Bienvenue à Sekai Park ! lança Genkai à l'intention des jumeaux. Le _Ride_ est impressionnant mais il n'y a pas que ce genre de bestioles dans ce parc, fort heureusement.

― Comment ça « heureusement » ? C'est trop sensas les montagnes russes !

― Je suis très mais alors très loin de partager ton opinion Kuwabara.

― Hiei, t'aimes la vitesse non ? intervint Yusuke. Tu viens avec nous là-dessus ? »

Le jaganshi le regarda comme s'il venait de lui demander de sauter d'un pont d'une voiture en marche pour atterrir dans un verre d'eau.

« Quoi ? Là-dessus ? Je ne monte pas sur cette chose !

― Mais c'est trop génial ! s'écria Kuwabara.

― Mauviette. » glissa Yusuke.

Hiei ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Kurama intervint :

« Je crois que les sensations fortes n'attirent qu'une minorité ici.

― Ouais, deux gugus, approuva Shizuru.

― Pas de panique, clama solennellement Genkai. Entrons dans le parc, nous verrons tout ça après. Voici vos tickets. »

Hiei, hypnotisé par cet environnement des plus bizarres, fut entraîné par Kurama qui prit son ticket et s'occupa de le valider avant de le lui mettre dans les mains.

« Hn. J'en fais quoi maintenant ?

― Tu le mets dans une de tes poches. Tu le gardes sur toi, répondit Genkai. Bien, Yusuke, Kuwabara, je suppose que vous voulez profiter du fait qu'il y ait encore peu de monde pour aller sur le _Ride_ ? Bon. Moi je propose que vous y alliez de votre côté pendant que nous, entre gens _normaux_ , nous pourrions par exemple aller au cinéma 4D, juste là.

― 4D ? intervint machinalement Hiei.

― Oui, son, image, relief, mais aussi odeurs et sensations ! C'est high-tech et c'est trop bien, j'y suis allée une fois, argumenta Keiko. Je suis partante !

― Moi aussi ! s'enthousiasma Yukina.

― Ça a l'air sympa votre truc. Je viens aussi, ajouta Shizuru. »

Ne sachant que répondre et peu attiré par la perspective d'un film, Hiei se surprit à observer Kurama. Au bout d'un moment, ce dernier croisa son regard et prit une décision.

« Honnêtement, je ne suis pas venu dans un parc d'attractions pour aller voir un film, commença-t-il. Tu veux venir avec moi, Hiei ? »

Enchanté, le concerné eut grande peine à dissimuler son enthousiasme mais hocha la tête d'un air égal.

« Oui, je viens.

― Parfait, reprit Genkai. Trois intérêts différents, trois groupes ! C'est en gros ce que j'avais prévu, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Shizuru. Yusuke, Kuwabara, vous n'avez qu'à aller vous faire peur sur ces horribles choses. Les filles, venez avec moi, on va se faire un film entre copines et plein d'autres trucs bien zens. Kurama, Hiei, bonne balade de votre côté ! »

Les deux ningen foncèrent ventre à terre se mettre dans la fille déjà dense du grand huit tandis que les filles se dirigeaient calmement vers le cinéma.

« Viens Hiei, on va commencer par le fond du parc. Tout le monde se précipite sur les attractions à l'entrée : ça sera plus calme. On va prendre le train. »

Perplexe, le brun le suivit jusqu'à un petit train jaune qui avait tout l'air d'être un très grand jouet. Kurama monta dans l'un des wagonnets et Hiei s'installa à côté de lui.

« Au fait, ne te sens pas obligé de m'accompagner si tu as envie de faire autre chose.

― Je n'ai aucune envie de faire du rodéo avec ces deux zouaves et un film ne me tente pas. Je préfère venir avec toi.

― Tu me rassures. Je ne voudrais pas te forcer... Je n'aime pas les attractions à sensations fortes, aussi tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter quant aux endroits dans lesquels je vais t'emmener. »

Hiei ne répondit pas mais amorça un sourire qui fit bondir le cœur de Kurama. Il s'interrompit lorsqu'un couple et leur jeune garçon vinrent s'asseoir en face d'eux. Kurama leur fit un bref sourire quoique vexé mais Hiei ne broncha pas. Au bout d'un moment le garçonnet se mit à s'amuser à donner des coups de pieds dans les genoux de Hiei. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard noir qui le transperça et sa voix profonde et glaciale le cloua sur place :

« Arrête ça _immédiatement_. »

Terrorisé, le garçonnet baissa les yeux et hocha la tête. Hiei laissa peser ses yeux sur le gamin encore quelques instants puis pris sur lui et les tourna dans le même sens que ceux de Kurama.

« Regarde, Hiei. »

Sans savoir de quoi son ami parlait, le jaganshi scruta le petit bois qu'ils traversaient et distingua de faux animaux. Il lança un regard interrogatif à Kurama.

« _C'est un décor_ , lui dit-t-il. _Comme c'est un parc à thème, ils s'appliquent à recréer certains environnements_. »

Curieux, Hiei hocha la tête et continua d'observer les alentours, jetant au passage un nouveau regard noir au garnement qui se tassa au fond de la banquette. Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser que Kurama lui avait parlé en français...

« _Pourquoi tu me parles en français ?_

― _Parce que je sais que tu le comprends_ , répondit-il en souriant, _et que ce que j'ai à te dire ne regarde pas ces gens_. »

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux et en sortit discrètement un livre : _Notre-Dame de Paris_ de Victor Hugo.

« _Je l'ai pris pour le sécher : il était dans ta cape. J'ai des plantes plutôt douées en récupération de livres abîmés par l'eau. J'ai oublié de le sortir ce matin mais je voulais te demander si je pouvais te l'emprunter. J'aimerai beaucoup le relire._

― _Hn. Si tu veux_.

― _Merci_. » lui dit-il en remettant discrètement le livre derrière le rideau flamboyant.

Le jaganshi ne répondit pas et le silence se réinstalla alors qu'il promenait son regard sur les choses particulièrement bizarres qui défilaient aux côtés du train. Il avait déjà vu un parc d'attractions, il y en avait un à Mushiyori, mais cela n'avait rien à voir. Celui-ci était au moins dix fois plus grand et très extravagant.

« _Au fait, où as-tu appris le français ?_

― _Hn. En lisant._

― _Tu es déjà allé en France ?_ »

Hiei retint un grognement mécontent. Il aurait bien aimé que le professeur de français qui lui servait d'ami cesse de le questionner et qu'il lui explique plutôt ce qu'il voyait.

« _Oui. Quelques fois._

― _Comment ? Où ?_ »

Le koorime lui jeta un regard réprobateur qui disait clairement « Veux-tu bien me lâcher ? » mais c'était sans compter sur le côté particulièrement buté de Kurama.

« A _pieds. Ou par téléportation quand j'avais pas envie de marcher. Surtout vers Paris. J'ai aussi fait un saut rapide dans le Pays de la Loire, mais c'est tout._ »

 _« C'est vrai que Hiei peut se téléporter... »_ se rappela Kurama.

 _« J'aimerai beaucoup aller en France_ , dit-il pensivement. _Tu m'emmènerais dis ? Je n'ai pas la capacité de me téléporter._ »

Hiei haussa les épaules.

 _« Si tu veux, mais je te préviens : je n'ai jamais tenté la téléportation avec quelqu'un._

― _Peu importe. J'ai toute confiance en toi. »_

Le roux sourit sincèrement et Hiei se perdit dans ses pensées. Aller en France avec Kurama... Certes, ils s'intéressent aux mêmes choses et ils parlent tous les deux français, mais cela voudrait aussi dire une présence quasi permanente et une promiscuité à la fois délicieuse et terrible. Comme présentement...

La voix criarde du conducteur le tira de sa rêverie.

« C'est là qu'on descend. » lui dit le yoko.

Sans répondre, Hiei se pencha pour voir en dessous du toit bas du wagonnet et écarquilla les yeux. Une grosse enseigne clignotante affichait les mots « _BLUE TWISTER_ » au-dessus d'une entrée imposante, juste devant un grand huit à loopings. Devinant les pensées de son ami, Kurama lui toucha le bras.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas là qu'on va !

― Hn ! J'aime autant ! »

Un sourire lui répondit. Le train-jouet s'arrêta dans un crissement et la plupart des passagers descendirent. Hiei se déplia avec plaisir. Le train n'était pas particulièrement confortable et il avait passé le voyage à se tourner dans tous les sens pour regarder partout. Il se retourna en sentant la main de Kurama sur son épaule.

« Je te propose un petit déjeuner, qu'en dis-tu ? »

Devant l'air interrogatif de son ami, Kurama désigna sa gauche.

« On est dans le quartier islandais. Chaque quartier est thématisé suivant un pays bien précis, avec des attractions en rapport avec ledit pays et des bars, restaurants et cafés, avec des spécialités de là-bas. Je t'invite. » ajouta-t-il en l'entraînant à l'intérieur, vers le comptoir.

Si la caissière avait un fort accent islandais, elle parlait assez bien japonais et très bien anglais. Kurama n'eut aucun mal à commander leurs deux cafés et jus d'oranges, ainsi que quelques pâtisseries.

Ils s'installèrent sur la terrasse, parallèlement au _Blue Twister_ sur lequel filait un train plein de ningen hurlants. À cette vue, Hiei secoua la tête. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait aller se faire peur volontairement sur des machines de ce genre.

« Itadakimasu ! » s'exclama joyeusement le rouquin avant de commencer à manger.

Hiei ne répondit pas mais sourit. C'était drôle de voir ce légendaire démon renard autrefois réputé pour sa grande cruauté s'attacher à des traditions futiles comme celle qui précède chaque repas même très bref. Il avait bien changé ! Mais il n'était pas le seul. Le jaganshi aussi avait changé. Il était moins froid, moins orgueilleux, plus... sentimental ? Il attachait désormais beaucoup plus d'importance à ce que ressentaient ses amis, à ce qu'ils pensaient de lui. Surtout à ce que Kurama pensait de lui, à vrai dire.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas tout de suite que Kurama l'observait, bien qu'il le regardât dans les yeux.

« Quoi ? »

Son ton désagréable l'étonna lui-même mais le kitsune passa outre.

« Tu es content d'être ici ? »

Surpris par la question, Hiei laissa ses yeux divaguer de droite et de gauche avant de répondre d'un air assez maladroit.

« Oui. »

Le large sourire qui éclaira le visage de son ami lui mit du baume au cœur. Il ne vivait que pour ça : les sourires de Kurama. Il eut un frisson et se força à retourner à son petit déjeuner pour éviter de rougir et tâcher de garder son masque impassible. Le roux n'insista pas et but son café en jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil vers le grand huit. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se décida à expliquer ses projets immédiats à Hiei.

« Après tout ça, je te propose de traîner un peu du côté du quartier grec. Il y a aussi une montagne russe mais elle est beaucoup plus tranquille que les deux qu'on a vu jusque-là. J'étais déjà dessus et j'avais bien aimé. Par contre, ça mouille un peu ! mais vu la chaleur, ça ne peut que nous faire du bien. »

Il fit une pause pour observer une éventuelle réaction mais, n'obtenant rien, il reprit :

« J'ai aussi envie de t'emmener dans le _Sífonas_ , un manège pendulaire qui consiste en une sorte de pièce, comme une pièce de maison, avec meubles et compagnie, qui tourne sur elle-même. Nous, on est assis au centre sur une sorte de balancier et la pièce tourne autour de nous. On y perd ses repères. C'est assez déroutant mais c'est une chose à faire.

― Ça a l'air... bizarre...

― Ça l'est. Tu veux essayer ?

― D'accord, dit-il après un court silence. Emmène-moi où tu veux, je suivrais. »

À la fin de sa phrase, Hiei faillit rougir. Le sens en était bien plus large que le parc d'attractions. Si le double sens n'échappa pas à Kurama, il mit cela sur le compte de sa propre imagination – beaucoup trop fertile en ce qui concernait Hiei – et reprit, enthousiaste :

« Parfait. Tu vas voir, ce sera une belle journée ! »

Un sourire échappa à la vigilance de Hiei et souleva les commissures de ses lèvres. Il hocha la tête. Oui ça allait sans doute être bien, mais si seulement ils pouvaient... Hiei ne pouvait se permettre autre chose que de le rêver. Kurama ne voudrait jamais d'un Enfant Maudit tel que lui, mais rien que le fait d'avoir Kurama pour lui tout seul était déjà fantastique car c'était pour lui la seule chose qu'il aurait jamais.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à terminer leur petit déjeuner islandais et le koorime se laissa entraîner vers le quartier grec tout proche. Ils débouchèrent juste en face de l' _Océanide_ , la montagne russe dont Kurama avait parlé. C'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas très haute, mais elle avait une bonne descente. Hiei eut quelques hésitations mais décida de passer outre : c'était une autre occasion de passer du temps avec Kurama. Ce dernier l'entraîna d'abord vers un bâtiment allongé et dépouillé de style grec sur lequel figurait en lettres stylisées l'inscription « _Sífonas_ ».

Une fois à l'intérieur, Kurama invita Hiei à s'asseoir. Il se trouvait vers le milieu du balancier, assit à côté d'un homme d'une trentaine d'année, visiblement étranger. La pièce était assez grande, avec des fresques, des colonnes, des tapis et des plats évoquant une maison de la Grèce antique. Lorsque tout le monde fut installé, une barre de sécurité leur descendit sur les genoux et une musique s'enclencha. Rapidement, la pièce se mit à tourner sur elle-même autour de la balançoire qui oscillait elle aussi d'avant en arrière. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne se retournait à aucun moment, on en était totalement dérouté et on avait l'impression de faire des saltos avec la pièce comme si on se trouvait dans un tambour de machine à laver.

Kurama profita du fait que Hiei soit occupé à scruter les moindres recoins de la pièce pour lui effleurer la main d'un geste tendre. Lorsque le koorime tourna la tête vers lui, il fit mine de ne pas s'en être rendu compte et garda la tête tournée vers le côté opposé.

 _« Si seulement tu l'avais fait exprès... »_ pensa tristement Hiei.

Il écarta un peu sa jambe gauche qui vint se caler contre celle du kitsune, l'air de rien, mais celui-ci ne réagit pas. Le balancier fit encore deux-trois mouvements puis s'arrêta. Lorsqu'il se leva, Kurama fit l'étourdit pour retomber vers son siège et se rattraper en posant sa main sur la cuisse de Hiei. Ce dernier l'aida à se remettre d'aplomb, laissant glisser sa main le long de son bras avant de le lâcher.

« Tombes pas.

― Ça va, merci. Je me suis juste levé un peu vite. »

 _« J'espère que je n'en fait pas un peu trop... On dirait une grosse greluche complètement débile... Oh et puis merde, si il faut ça ! »_ se dit Kurama en sortant du manège.

« Alors, tu l'as trouvé comment, le _Sífonas_ ?

― Assez... étrange. Drôle de baraque, ajouta Hiei avec une pointe d'humour.

― Tu l'as dit ! »

Ils s'écartèrent du bâtiment pour se retrouver devant l'arrivée de l' _Océanide_. Un visiteur debout devant un gros dauphin en plastique arrosait les passagers du bateau avec la bête qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un grand pistolet à eau.

« Un petit plongeon ?

― Allez. »

Cette fois, la queue était plus conséquente, une vingtaine de minutes, mais ce n'était rien comparé aux jours d'affluence, ce que Kurama ne manqua pas de préciser à un Hiei peu patient.

« Les ningen attendent vraiment des heures pour faire un tour de... quoi ? Une minute ?

― Hiei, le reprit discrètement Kurama, ne les appelle pas comme ça, tu es censé en être un aussi ! Et oui, ils attendent des heures pour ça. Ça vaut quand même le coup, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on vient dans ce genre d'endroits. »

Comme toujours, les arguments de Kurama étaient en acier. Hiei renonça et se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'acceptation. Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, le groupe avança assez vite et serpenta entre de hauts murs qui étaient en fait une reproduction du palais de Cnossos, en Crète.

Arrivés dans la grande salle qui permettait d'embarquer sur les bateaux, les visiteurs se firent canaliser dans les différentes files qui menaient aux différentes rangées des bateaux. Hiei et Kurama se retrouvèrent à l'avant, le jaganshi au bord de gauche, Kurama à sa droite et deux jeunes japonais à son côté.

« Navré Hiei mais tu te retrouves à la place la plus exposée aux gerbes d'eau...

― Hn. Pas grave. J'ai chaud. »

Au signe du kitsune, il leva les bras pour permettre à la barre de sécurité de s'abaisser. Quelques secondes plus tard, la machine s'ébranla et ils glissèrent d'abord calmement sur l'eau entre des murs et des épaves de bateaux en cale sèche jusqu'à un tapis roulant qui les mit sur les rails. Tout en haut, la barque s'inclina et piqua du nez. Hiei serra les dents. Il n'avait jamais eu confiance en les inventions ningen et le fait qu'il soit cloué à celle-là par la barre ne lui plaisait pas. Cependant, Kurama avait l'air content et c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Ils glissèrent et partirent directement dans un virage à gauche, puis un autre encore plus long qui les fit remonter en gagnant en vitesse. La main de Hiei agrippa la barre dans un réflexe lors d'un à-coup, contre celle de Kurama. Ce dernier posa la sienne sur celle de son ami.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est solide.

― Hn. Je n'ai pas peur. »

Sans répondre, le rouquin caressa brièvement le dessus de la main de Hiei en retirant la sienne et la reposa exactement à son emplacement d'origine. Crispé, le jeune homme aux cheveux sauvages malmenés par le vent ne se rendit compte de rien.

Dans les virages, le wagon s'inclinait beaucoup vers l'extérieur et Hiei se demanda s'ils n'allaient pas finir dans l'eau. Après un nouveau virage, le bateau quitta les rails et entra dans l'eau. Il ralentit fortement et se mit à flotter paisiblement vers une nouvelle montée. Tout en haut, ils partirent lentement dans un virage à droite puis, sans crier gare, le bateau piqua du nez et descendit à vive allure vers une grotte. En voyant l'eau bouillonnante en bas, Hiei ferma les yeux par réflexe. La barque plongea dedans et remonta immédiatement pour franchir une bosse et sortir à l'air libre dans de nouvelles gerbes.

Mouillé, Hiei rouvrit un œil puis les deux, se demandant si c'était bien fini. Il avait le haut de la poitrine et du dos mouillé, de même que la jambe gauche. Kurama quant à lui, riait en secouant son t-shirt, unilatéralement gorgé d'eau.

« Ouh ! Ça fait du bien dis !

― On peut dire que c'est rafraîchissant.

― C'était sympa, non ? »

Le sourire que lui fit Kurama hypnotisa Hiei. Il hocha machinalement la tête sans dire un mot. Lentement, le petit navire glissa devant le ponton des touristes et entra dans un temple dorique contenant la salle dont ils étaient partis. En sortant, Hiei décolla un peu son t-shirt de sa peau mouillée et l'essora. Le kitsune savoura la vue de sa peau dorée humide et remarqua une marque noire sur son épaule. Il s'approcha et souleva la courte manche.

« Ah ! Tu as un tatouage ? »

Surpris, Hiei ne sut d'abord que dire. Il avait oublié qu'en manches courtes, Kurama avait toutes les chances de voir cette petite œuvre...

« Hn. »

Le jeune homme pencha un peu la tête et détailla le dessin d'un noir parfait. C'était un joli rinceau enroulé de façon assez lâche autour d'une fine flèche dirigée vers l'avant.

« Il est très réussi, j'adore.

― Merci, souffla Hiei.

― Tu l'as depuis longtemps ?

― Quelques mois.

― Shigure ?

― Évidemment. »

Kurama sourit. Ça l'aurait aussi étonné que Hiei laisse quelqu'un d'autre que le chirurgien des Ténèbres lui faire une quelconque modification corporelle. Il regarda à nouveau le tatouage. Il semblait être du même style que le traditionnel cœur percé d'une flèche que beaucoup d'hommes ont sur leur bras, mais à la place du cœur, il y avait une plante. Une plante... Le cou du jeune homme se tendit. Et si le rinceau le représentait, _lui_ ?

Hiei était intérieurement pris de panique. Il savait pertinemment que Kurama était intelligent, très intelligent même. Comment ne pourrait-il pas faire le lien entre ce tatouage banal et lui ? Il redescendit sa manche et ébouriffa ses cheveux, faisant tomber des gouttelettes.

« Au fait ! J'y pense, s'exclama Kurama pour changer de sujet, viens. »

Sans plus d'explications, il mena Hiei vers un stand où se massaient de nombreuses personnes. Il leur fraya un chemin dans les ningen et désigna une télévision du doigt. À son grand désespoir, Hiei y découvrit une photo de la descente : les passagers de l'embarcation les bras levés, un grand sourire sur le visage, Kurama inclu, et lui, les yeux fermés, la tête rentrée dans les épaules et les mains fermement agrippées à la barre. Bonjour l'image du démon puissant. Il réalisa soudain que les autres passagers allaient acheter ladite photo et auraient les deux amis dans leur album souvenir. Cette idée lui déplu au plus haut point.

« S'il vous plaît ? Je voudrai la cinquante-cinq. » demanda le kitsune.

Le photographe lui imprima la photo et la plaça dans une pochette cartonnée portant le nom de l'attraction et la date.

« Voilà, 2 150 yens je vous prie. Merci.

― Merci, bonne journée. »

Il ressorti Hiei de la foule. Ce dernier fut rassuré de constater qu'aucun des passagers de leur bateau n'avait acheté la photo. C'était déjà ça. Il risqua un coup d'œil vers l'exemplaire de Kurama.

« Hn. C'était vraiment nécessaire ?

― Excuse-moi, lui dit-il en souriant, j'ai oublié de te prévenir qu'une photo était prise dans la dernière descente de chaque montagne russe. »

Les yeux rouges le toisèrent d'un air soupçonneux mais aucune remarque ne vint.

« Je la trouve super.

― Hn !

― Hiei ! Ne te vexe pas. De toute manière, il y en aura d'autres. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et Hiei soupira. Manquait plus que ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire par amour, quand même !

À l'écart de la foule, le roux rangea discrètement la photo dans ses cheveux et prit une grande inspiration.

« Dans le quartier espagnol, juste là, il n'y a rien qui puisse nous intéresser. Un spectacle est donné dans l'arène chaque jour mais je ne pense pas que cela te fasse envie. C'est une sorte de pièce de théâtre avec hommes et chevaux. À part ça, on peut aller dans l'autrichien juste à côté, on y trouve des trucs plus intéressants.

― Hn. Te suis. »

Lui tournant le dos, Kurama fit une grimace.

 _« Aïe. J'espère que je ne l'ai pas trop refroidi avec mon coup de la photo... »_ espéra-t-il.

Rapidement, Hiei vint à sa hauteur et ils traversèrent la mini-Espagne. En passant devant l'arène, ils croisèrent une calèche tirée par deux gros chevaux percherons. Leurs sabots ferrés résonnaient sur le macadam. Attiré comme par un aimant, le démon du feu passa doucement le revers de ses doigts sur les naseaux veloutés d'un des étalons. Il sourit quand le cheval mit les oreilles en avant. Kurama l'attendit patiemment mais ne releva pas, trop heureux d'avoir été témoin de cet instant furtif de douceur chez Hiei.

Ils passèrent sous un arc fleurit et entrèrent dans la petite Autriche. Kurama mena habilement son ami dans un endroit qu'il aimait bien : _Le Monde Magique des Diamants_. Un endroit aménagé pour un parcours scénique avec de nombreuses imitations de pierres précieuses qui donnent une ambiance particulière. Occupé à regarder partout, Hiei ne remarqua pas quand le bras du kitsune se colla au sien. Vaine tentative que Kurama décida de renouveler plus tard.

En sortant, il désigna l' _Express_.

« J'aime bien ce petit train, on y va ?

― D'accord. »

La file était assez longue mais se désengorgea vite. Ils prirent place dans le train qui partit à bonne allure dans plusieurs virages. Il entra ensuite dans la pièce du parcours scénique dans laquelle ils étaient passés à pieds tout à l'heure. Le train passa à proximité d'une gerbe de feu puis ressortit pour filer vers la gare qu'il passa sans s'arrêter.

« Ce train effectue toujours deux tours. » expliqua Kurama.

À l'arrivé, Hiei se rendit compte qu'il commençait à apprécier les parcs d'attractions. Il fut d'ailleurs ravi d'apprendre que cette attraction-ci ne comportait pas de photo. Mené par un yoko motivé, ils passèrent dans le _Bōken no sekai_ , un petit quartier à part avec deux attractions relaxantes.

« Regarde, ça va faire du bien après toutes ces émotions ! Qu'en dis-tu ?

― Ça a l'air sympa, approuva Hiei.

― Viens, commençons par l' _African Quest_ , c'est le plus long et il n'y a presque personne. »

Obéissant, le koorime le suivit jusqu'au _Mark Twain_ , l'un des deux navires qui faisaient le tour du lac. Le fait qu'il y ait peu de monde leur permit d'avoir une rangée pour eux seuls et ils en profitèrent pour s'étaler. En posant la main sur la banquette pour réajuster sa position, Hiei effleura celle de Kurama. Il la retira sans trop de hâte et reprit sa contemplation du paysage. De grands et vieux arbres le bordaient et ils avaient une vue panoramique sur le petit Univers. Kurama montra les autres bateaux à Hiei.

« C'est l'autre parcours zen : le _Jungle Quest_. C'est sympa, avec des scènes d'animatroniques. »

Le jaganshi montra qu'il écoutait d'un signe de tête et retourna à sa contemplation. Le tour se faisait au rythme lent du bateau à vapeur et ce laps de temps ne faisait que les mettre mal à l'aise : le silence s'était installé et tous deux avaient envie d'effleurer l'autre sans oser le faire. Finalement, l'embarcation passa devant le rocher aux éléphants. De la trompe d'un d'entre eux jaillit un jet d'eau qui tomba à quelques mètres du _Mark Twain_. Ils purent apercevoir le quai.

 _« Ce n'est pas trop tôt »_ , pensa Hiei.

Hors du bateau, Kurama jugea bon de reporter à plus tard la croisière dans la jungle et invita son ami à passer en Scandinavie. Il avait faim bien qu'il ne soit pas encore midi et c'était une zone qui comportait des restaurants intéressants et pas mal d'autres choses susceptibles de plaire à Hiei.

Ce dernier, qui marchait le nez en l'air, ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Kurama s'était arrêté. Il revint sur ses pas et l'interrogea du regard. Sans répondre, le roux désigna quelque chose derrière Hiei d'un signe de tête.

Il se retourna et découvrit une immense sculpture de grand requin blanc empêtré dans un filet de pêche et suspendu la tête en bas contre un mur. Des gens se faisaient prendre en photo avec lui ou dans sa gueule grande ouverte. Quand les ningen se furent écartés, il s'approcha, quelque peu dubitatif pour toucher la bête. Kurama prit discrètement une photo.

« Tu veux bien me prendre en photo avec ? Ça va être drôle.

― Hn.

― Tu appuie là quand tu...

― Je connais ! »

Kurama laissa son petit compact dans les mains du youkai et fila se placer sous le requin. Il mit un genou à terre et leva les mains pour les placer de part et d'autre de sa gueule ouverte. Il bascula sa tête en arrière avec une expression de fausse terreur sur le visage. Hiei se retint difficilement de rire et prit deux photos dont une en gros plan. Le kitsune éclata de rire en découvrant la scène.

« Ah oui, à ce point là, quand même ! Merci. À ton tour ! »

Il poussa Hiei vers la bête. Après un court moment d'hésitation, celui-ci s'approcha et regarda à l'intérieur de la gueule pleine de dents. Il tira un peu dessus pour s'assurer de la solidité de l'ensemble puis plaça ses bras contre les parois internes de la bouche du requin, se souleva du sol et leva les jambes d'une façon désordonnée, comme si il était entrain de se faire gober. Hilare, Kurama prit plusieurs clichés tandis que Hiei changeait de position. Pour finir, il sortit le haut de son corps d'un côté et les jambes de l'autre, laissant les bras à l'intérieur, tournant la tête en arrière vers la tête du squale. Le kitsune prit une énième photo, croyant difficilement ce qu'il voyait.

Hiei finit par retoucher terre et alla voir l'ampleur du désastre sur l'écran de l'appareil. Voyant la scène, il ne put s'empêcher de rire nerveusement.

« Tu es un sacré modèle ! C'était trop bien ! »

Kurama éteignit le petit compact et le remit dans sa housse protectrice. Désignant le _Lakshuset,_ il ajouta :

« Ça te dis de casser la croûte ? Leurs sandwichs au poisson sont de véritables tueries. »

Comme si Hiei pouvait passer à côté d'une occasion de manger...

« Et comment ! »

Cette fois-ci, le premier devant le comptoir n'était pas Kurama. Leurs sandwichs achetés, ils allèrent les grignoter au dessus des rapides. De grosses bouées rondes pleines de ningen bruyants et trempés passaient sous eux à vive allure. La bouche pleine, Kurama expliqua :

« C'est le _Fjord Rafting_. Je crois que c'est l'attraction où la file d'attente est la plus longue en été dans ce parc. Deux heures en moyenne. »

Devant l'air absolument effaré de Hiei, il ajouta :

« Ne t'en fais pas, je crois qu'on a été assez mouillé pour le moment. »

Il prit une autre bouchée de poisson et en apprécia longuement la saveur, les yeux dans le vague. Au bout d'un moment, il déglutit et dit :

« Pour le repas de midi, je t'emmènerai à la Petite France, un restaurant français dans le quartier... français. Le chef est français, ça sera comme là-bas !

― Chouette ! » laissa échapper le koorime, trop heureux de constater que le sandwich scandinave n'était qu'un en-cas.

Amusé, Kurama hocha la tête avec un regard l'air de dire : « T'as eu peur qu'on ne mange que ça hein ? » et Hiei haussa les épaules dans un geste qu'il voulait faussement dédaigneux qui fit rire le kitsune. Hiei sourit également quand il su que son ami ne regardait pas. Il commençait à se détendre et à pleinement profiter des moments qu'il passait avec Kurama, ayant décidé de les savourer autant que possible. Sous eux, deux bouées se percutèrent ce qui eut pour seul effet de faire rire les ningen à leur bord.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses du sandwich ?

― Pas mal. Où on va après ? »

Heureux que le jaganshi s'y intéresse, Kurama cacha difficilement son enthousiasme.

« On peut se balader un peu dans le quartier scandinave, il y a des tas de trucs sympas dont un magasin de souvenirs vikings, une église norvégienne en bois, ou encore une petite tour panoramique sur le thème des contes d'Andersen.

― Ça a l'air bien. » approuva Hiei.

Il termina son sandwich et fit une boule de son papier et de sa serviette. Son ami se pencha vers lui et le poussa légèrement de l'épaule.

« On y va ? »

Un signe de tête lui répondit par l'affirmative. Après avoir mis leurs déchets à la poubelle la plus proche, ils retournèrent dans la grande rue bordée de bâtiments pittoresques. L'église en bois se dressa soudain sur leur côté, grande, sombre et austère. Après un regard entendu, ils pénétrèrent dans l'édifice et firent silence. Hiei avait toujours eu un faible pour les architectures de ce genre et observait tout avec la plus grande attention. La nef n'était pas très longue ni très large. Les deux bas-côtés étaient séparé d'elle par des arcatures sur lesquelles reposait un niveau de galerie. L'ambiance était feutrée et les fresques christiques colorées.

« Apparemment, dit Kurama quand ils furent ressortis, c'est la réplique exacte d'une église de Norvège. Très belle architecture.

― Et belle décoration.

― Aussi.

― Ah ! Regarde, le magasin viking. »

Il fit deux vaines tentatives pour prononcer le nom du magasin de souvenirs mais finit par renoncer sous les ricanements de Hiei.

« C'est ça, marre-toi ! Prononce-le si tu l'ose ! »

Après un silence pendant lequel Hiei lut attentivement l'enseigne du _Wiking Haithabu_ , il prit une grande inspiration comme si il allait expliquer l'origine de l'Univers là tout de suite, et se rata.

« Finalement, non. » conclu-t-il.

En plein fou rire, Kurama leva les bras en signe d'abandon.

« Tant pis ! Entrons. »

 _« Mon Dieu mais que n'ai-je pas raté en passant si peu de moments de ce genre avec lui ? Est-ce là le vrai Hiei ? Celui qui se cache obstinément derrière le masque froid du Monstre aux Cent Yeux ? Je l'espère de tout cœur. »_ pensa furtivement Minamino.

Au milieu des peluches, porte-clefs et autres breloques trônait fièrement un phare gris et blanc. Autour de lui se trouvaient des paniers avec des coquillages, crabes et étoiles de mers séchés. Soudainement, Hiei sentit une présence sur son épaule droite et tourna la tête pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une peluche dauphin aux yeux de merlan frit. Il recula, amusé et le regard taquin, et leva une corne de vache comme si il voulait trinquer.

« A la tienne, l'ami.

― Sympa comme vaisselle de table. »

Hiei se détourna pour remettre le récipient à sa place et Kurama l'interpella.

« Et que dis tu de ça ? »

Il se retourna pour découvrir un rouquin – on ne renie pas indéfiniment ses origines – coiffé d'un casque cornu de Viking, une arme en mousse à la main.

« Même pas peur ! » dit fermement le brun sans ciller, un sourcil levé.

Kurama fit une moue mauvaise et comique avant de poser le casque et de prendre deux porte-clefs différents et une boule à neige.

« Je vais prendre ça pour mes parents et mon frère, ça leur fera un petit souvenir. »

Il retourna la boule à neige et sourit en voyant la poudre retomber.

« J'aime bien ces choses là. Shuichi les collectionne je suis prêt à parier qu'il ne l'a pas encore celle-là. »

Il la donna à Hiei qui tendait la main vers lui. Le koorime fut surpris par le poids de la boule. La retournant, il attendit que la neige se pose sur le haut pour la remettre d'aplomb.

« C'est assez hypnotisant.

― C'est vrai. Quelque chose te tente ? »

Hiei fit « non » de la tête et ils passèrent en caisse. Une fois encore, les objets passèrent derrière le voile ondoyant des cheveux du kitsune.

Les créateurs du Sekai Park s'étaient donné du mal pour les décors. Les quartiers étaient tous très attrayants rien que pour le plaisir des yeux. Et puis tous ces snacks et restaurants laissaient planer de délicieuses odeurs dans l'air. Des odeurs qui donnaient faim.

« On est assez loin du quartier français, mais je te propose d'y aller directement pour manger. Après, on pourra faire quelques manèges de ce quartier avant de revenir sur nos pas : les quartiers de la Suisse, de la Russie et des Pays-Bas sont très intéressants.

― Oui, ça me va. »

En chemin, ils passèrent devant le _Thunder Dolphin_. Kurama s'arrêta et attrapa doucement le bras de Hiei.

― On ne repassera pas par le Japon, ça te dis d'y aller vite fait ? La queue est assez courte.

― D'accord, va pour une autre douche.

― Avec la chaleur qu'il fait ! »

Ils allèrent se placer derrière les ningen puis Hiei dit :

« C'est drôle, la rame tourne en haut de la pente...

― Oui, il y a un plateau tournant qui la place dans le sens contraire de la marche. On passe ensuite le creux en marche arrière pour arriver sur le second plateau qui nous remet dans le bon sens pour le _splash_ final. »

Ils passèrent dans un bateau baptisé le _Iruka_ puis dans une grotte avant d'arriver dans la gare thématisée en récif sous-marin. À nouveau canalisés, ils prirent place dans la deuxième rangée. Cette fois, c'était Kurama qui se retrouvait au bord, Hiei étant assit juste à côté du garnement du train jaune. Ce dernier, le reconnaissant, se tint coi et se blotti contre son père. Le bateau se mit en branle et partit directement dans une longue et lente montée vers la première plate-forme tournante.

Tout en haut, la barque s'arrêta face au vide et se mit à tourner vers la gauche. Elle s'arrêta à nouveau avant de glisser en arrière. Elle prit rapidement le creux et remonta vers l'autre plateau. Là encore, elle tourna vers la gauche. Quand elle s'ébranla à nouveau, Kurama saisit le bras de Hiei et le leva pendant qu'ils descendaient.

« Fais un sourire pour la photo ! » lança-t-il.

Il n'obtint qu'un regard mi-outré mi-étonné et une tête à mettre dans les annales qu'il ne découvrirait qu'une fois en bas. Une bosse les fit remonter et plonger dans l'eau qui éclaboussa la totalité de l'embarcation. Kurama et Hiei se retrouvèrent logés à la même enseigne avec le haut du corps trempé. Mystérieusement, leurs têtes étaient demeurées sèches.

Kurama abandonna Hiei un instant et parti vers la maisonnette du photographe et, sur l'un des nombreux écrans, découvrit leur photo. La scène était cocasse. Il s'empressa d'acheter la photo et alla la montrer à Hiei resté au bord de l'eau pour voir descendre les autres – et surtout pour retarder le plus possible la vision d'horreur qui allait suivre. Quand le kitsune lui montra la photo, il fit la moue.

« Encore une autre abomination !

― Arrête, elle est très bien ! Et puis je t'avais dit qu'il y avait des photos dans les montagnes russes.

― Hn ! J'avais oublié.

― Manger ? » susurra Kurama.

Hiei soupira, lui jeta un regard en coin avant de se remettre à marcher. Son ami le rattrapa mais n'ajouta rien. Le soleil tapait dur et les vingt minutes qu'ils mirent pour arriver au quartier français suffirent largement à les sécher.

« _Bienvenue en France_ , lança Kurama, amusé, en écartant les bras.

― C'est quoi la grosse boule là-bas ?

― C'est le _Spaceball_ , un grand huit dans le noir. Très peu pour nous, je crois.

― Tu crois bien !

― Viens, la Petite France est juste là. »

Il mena Hiei vers le restaurant déjà bien engorgé.

 _« Mince, c'est vrai que c'est l'heure de pointe... J'espère qu'ils auront encore une place pour nous... »_ pensa Kurama.

Ils furent accueillis par un serveur bilingue qui les salua dans les deux langues et leur trouva une place le long du mur. Il leur donna le menu et prit les apéritifs.

« Ça m'a l'air bien bon tout ça !

― Oui, tu prends quoi ?

― Hum... l'escalope panée me tente bien. Je pense que je vais prendre ça, dit Kurama. Et toi ?

― Steak maître d'hôtel.

― Excellent choix. »

Rapidement, le serveur revint avec les apéritifs et prit leur commande. Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'ils ne sachent quoi se dire, évitant de se regarder dans les yeux et laissant leur regard se perdre sur les autres tables. Finalement, Kurama leva son verre.

« A la journée que nous passons ensemble ! » osa-t-il.

Hiei leva rapidement le sien et rectifia :

« A la _bonne_ journée que nous passons ensemble. »

Ils trinquèrent et burent une gorgée. Le kitsune eut un sourire tendre.

« Tu trouves vraiment que c'est une bonne journée ?

― Oui. C'est rare que l'on passe du temps ensemble toi et moi, souffla Hiei après un silence.

― Un peu trop non ? On devrait faire ça plus souvent.

― Je suis bien d'accord. » approuva Hiei avec un sourire.

Le sang de Kurama ne fit qu'un tour : les sourires de Hiei étaient rares, mais celui-ci était particulièrement... ambigu ? Et charmeur aussi. Les yeux verts glissèrent vers ces lèvres qui avaient l'air si douces. Le jaganshi sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais le serveur rompit le charme en apportant les plats.

« _Voilà ! Bon appétit !_

― _Merci_. » dirent-ils machinalement.

Il repartit vers une autre table et les jeunes gens réajustèrent leur position sur leurs chaises.

« _Bon appétit !_ »se dirent-ils en chœur en prenant leurs couverts.

Après quelques bouchées et presque simultanément, chacun proposa à l'autre de goûter son plat. Cette spontanéité les fit sourire et chacun coupa un bout de viande qu'il passa à l'autre. Quand Hiei prit la fourchette de Kurama, il laissa discrètement glisser ses lèvres sur le métal qui avait déjà rencontré celles de son ami.

« Pas mauvais.

― La même. On reviendra. » dit Kurama en hochant solennellement la tête.

Les viandes ne survirent pas longtemps dans cet environnement hostile. Les frites et autres légumes non plus d'ailleurs. La dernière bouchée engloutie, les deux compères s'appuyèrent d'un même mouvement sur le dossier de leur chaise.

« Bonjour l'image, se moqua Hiei.

― Deux ventres bien tendus, je trouve que c'est une belle image. » argumenta Kurama.

Ne trouvant rien à redire, Hiei prit une gorgée d'eau plate histoire de faire descendre le reste et aperçu le serveur qui revenait déjà à la charge.

 _« Eh bien, il y a un sacré débit ici... »_ se dit-il alors que l'homme s'approchait par cabotage.

« _Ça s'est bien passé ?_ s'enquit-il poliment.

― _Très bien, merci_ » répondit Kurama tandis que Hiei fixait les assiettes l'air de dire « A ton avis ? ».

Il les débarrassa et demanda si ils souhaitaient la carte des desserts, ce à quoi ils répondirent par l'affirmative.

Alors qu'ils scrutaient la carte, les ventres se réveillèrent et réclamèrent des desserts en gargouillant. Ils échangèrent un regard amusé.

« Laisse-moi deviner, murmura Kurama, tarte aux myrtilles meringuée ? »

Hiei le regarda comme si un œil était soudain apparu au milieu de son front.

« Comment as tu su ?

― Je te connais, figure-toi. » le taquina-t-il.

Hiei ferma à demi les yeux. À charge de revanche...

« Quant à moi, je prendrais...

― Le moelleux au chocolat, termina Hiei.

― Qu, commença le roux, stupéfait. Très bien, un partout ! »

Le démon de feu hocha lentement la tête d'un air de provocation.

« _Vous avez choisi ?_ intervint le serveur, sortant de nulle part.

― _Oui_ , souffla Hiei, agacé par ses apparitions intempestives. _Un moelleux au chocolat et une tarte aux myrtilles, s'il-vous-plaît._

― _Tout de suite._ » dit-il en reprenant les cartes.

Hiei profita que l'attention de son ami soit dirigée vers le restaurant grouillant pour l'observer tranquillement et détailler ce visage qu'il aimait tant. La journée avait très bien commencé et il passait d'excellents moments avec Kurama. Il avait même l'impression qu'il pouvait avoir une chance... mais peut-être était-ce là seulement le fruit de son imagination.

Les desserts passèrent comme une lettre à la poste bien que les ventres soient déjà bien remplis et Kurama demanda l'addition et paya. Lorsqu'ils ressortirent, ils accueillirent le soleil avec bonheur malgré la chaleur : la foule du restaurant avait fini de leur faire franchir leur pallier de saturation.

Le quartier français avait un aspect calme et apaisant, à l'image de la belle France, avec son plan d'eau, ses canards et ses bancs de bois avec leurs amoureux. Kurama entraîna Hiei devant une sorte d'entrée de grotte surmontée d'une tête de tyrannosaure en animatronique. Le jaganshi considéra la bête d'un œil circonspect.

« C'est _L'Univers de l'Énergie_ , un manège sympa qui nous amène à l'époque où ont vécu les dinosaures. J'adore cet endroit. C'est calme et ça nous aidera à digérer !

Hiei n'objecta rien et le suivit d'un bon pas, sans oser préciser que toute attraction à sensation si peu forte soit-elle était proscrite pendant au moins une heure, le temps de tasser ce _french dish_ quelque peu copieux...

Ils passèrent dans d'étroites galeries où se tenait une exposition sur les énergies renouvelables et remontèrent le temps jusqu'à la file sur le plateau tournant qui permettait de monter dans les gondoles de deux places sans que le manège soit obligé de stopper. Ils s'assirent et baissèrent la barre de sécurité.

« Les dinosaures font un peu faux mais l'attraction a dix-neuf ans c'est sympa, tu verras. »

Hiei hocha la tête tandis qu'ils passaient une porte pour déboucher dans une jungle luxuriante et sombre où résonnaient de nombreux cris inquiétants. Sur leur gauche, un petit dimétrodon les accueilli avec un air peu engageant et les gondoles oscillèrent de droite et de gauche. Sur leur droite apparu entre les fougères le flanc d'un immense sauropode dont on ne voyait pas le bout. Ils découvrirent sa tête quelques mètres plus loin, au dessus d'un nid d'où sortait déjà un nouveau-né.

« C'est pas mal hein ? demanda Kurama en criant pour couvrir les bruitages.

― Oui ! J'aime bien. » mentit Hiei.

En réalité, il s'intéressait bien plus à la manière de draguer Kurama qu'à l'attraction. Il posa sa main sur la banquette de plastique, tout près de celle du kitsune. La gondole pivota vers la gauche pour les mettre face à un dinosaure à bec de canard en plein repas et un ptéranodon aux ailes ouvertes. Au dessus d'eux, un archéoptéryx coloré faisait des ronds en glatissant. À nouveau, le véhicule pivota et Hiei en profita pour passer quelques doigts par dessus ceux de Kurama. Au début, le yoko ne réagit pas visiblement même si il avait cessé de respirer, tendu comme un arc. Il reprit sa respiration à un rythme rapide et allait pousser davantage sa main sous celle de Hiei mais celui-ci la retira. Déçu, Kurama l'observa du coin de l'œil mais le jaganshi restait impassible.

Sur les côtés, des fentes dans le mur laissaient voir une lumière rougeoyante et un bruit d'écoulement qui suggéraient de la lave en fusion vomie par un volcan en éruption. La gondole les tourna vers un stégosaure imposant et mugissant dont la queue épineuse se balançait paresseusement près des rails. Soudain, un vol de petits dinosaures à plumes passa en piaillant au dessus de leurs têtes, ils étaient montés sur un cylindre qui leur faisait faire des saltos. Hiei, absorbé par ses réflexions au sujet de Kurama, sursauta et jeta un coup d'œil inquiet au-dessus de lui.

Ils passèrent lentement sous un grand ptéranodon au long bec tourné vers eux, puis leur véhicule pivota encore et les plaça dos à la marche. Soudain, la gondole tourna brusquement face à la gueule béante d'un tyrannosaure rugissant et ils se retrouvèrent presque l'un sur l'autre. En se redressant, ils tombèrent en arrêt : leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Tous deux rougirent mais cela passa inaperçu dans l'obscurité. Hésitants, les regards se baissèrent vers les lèvres attirantes et se croisèrent plusieurs fois. N'y tenant plus et quasi simultanément, ils fermèrent à demi les yeux et inclinèrent la tête pour s'embrasser.

Au moment où leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, ils furent projetés contre le fond de la gondole à la vieille mécanique qui pivotait vivement une nouvelle fois pour les mettre devant le plateau tournant par lequel ils devaient descendre. Confus et quelque peu désorientés, ils obéirent machinalement au personnel qui les invita à emprunter la sortie.

* * *

A suivre... _to be continued_... toussa toussa.

Voilà pour le chapitre 1 ! Bon, rassurez-vous, même si les bonnes (ou pas) vielles habitudes ont la vie dure, cette fois-ci, pas besoin d'attendre 2000 ans pour lire la suite. Elle est déjà écrite. Si ça c'est pas incroyable...

* * *

Au fait, certains auront peut-être reconnu le parc où se passe l'histoire... En fait, mon "Sekai Park" est basé sur un parc bien réel : Europa Park, situé à Rust, en Allemagne. C'est bieeeen loin du Japon, alors il a légèrement été délocalisé (ah, la magie de la fiction). J'ai modifié les noms des attractions et j'ai un peu chamboulé l'ordre des quartiers.

Je vous le conseille, c'est vraiment un chouette parc. Il y a plusieurs années que j'y étais, mais l'agencement en quartiers selon les pays est une très bonne idée.

* * *

Au fait, quelques petites précisions :

2 150 yens équivalent environ à 18 euros. Ben vi hein, c'est pas donné les extras des parcs d'attractions.

Le terme "ningen" signifie "humain" en japonais. Sachant que Hiei et Kurama sont des "youkai", des démons, pour eux, les humains sont une autre espèce.

Pour celles et ceux qui ne sont pas particulièrement au courant de l'histoire mère de Yû Yû Hakusho, Kurama a une sorte de dimension parallèle dans sa longue tignasse rousse. C'est de là qu'il sort les plantes et autres bidules dont il se sert notamment pour attaquer. C'est un maître des plantes, il les contrôle. Hiei est un démon du feu mais originaire du Pays des Glaces ou Royaume de Koorime. Kuwabara et Shizuru sont frère et sœur et humains avec une haute sensibilité aux énergies spirituelles. Yukina est la sœur jumelle de Hiei. Genkai est le maître d'arme de Yusuke et Kuwabara. Keiko est la petite amie de Yusuke et est humaine. Et, enfin, Yusuke est mi-humain mi-démon, c'est un "mazoku". Voilà pour la minute culture !

* * *

J'espère que ça vous plaît pour le moment !

J'avais besoin d'un truc meugnon. Et vous ?

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Vous m'avez manqué, petits (et grands) lecteurs/rices :')

Maeglin


	2. Chapter 2

**Carpe diem**

 **Auteur :** Maeglin Súrion

 **Précision :** Hiei/Kurama et aussi Keiko/Yusuke sous-entendu.

 **Disclaimer :** malheureusement pour moi et heureusement pour vous, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Yoshihiro Togashi. Eh ouais. Il y a beaucoup trop d'injustices dans ce monde.

 **Infos :** Les mots accentués et les phrases qui sont censées êtres dans une autre langue que celle parlée par nos amis (à savoir, le japonais) sont en _italique_. Les pensées des personnages sont en _italique_ également et entre guillemets.

Bonne lecture ! J'espère que cette nouvelle fic vous plaira autant que j'ai eu plaisir à l'écrire :-)

Un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes...

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

À l'extérieur, ils restèrent un moment planté là, fébriles, sans oser se regarder, ne sachant pas vraiment s'ils avaient rêvé ou si cela avait vraiment failli se produire. Perdu, Kurama promena un regard absent sur le quartier français et eut une soudaine illumination : le parcours des marionnettes !

 _« Cette fois il est hors de question de se défiler ! »_ pensa-t-il.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et saisit la main de Hiei dans la sienne.

« Viens. »

Hiei suivit comme un automate. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un manège sans fille d'attente – si ce n'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années – aux jolies gondoles rondes surmontées d'un toit à l'allure romantique qui allaient lentement sur un cours d'eau qui serpentait. Le roux désigna les petits bateaux de la tête mais sans réussir à sortir les sons qu'il aurait voulu. Il tourna son visage vers Hiei et surpris un regard d'une rare tendresse. Le koorime leva la tête vers lui et hocha la tête en nouant leurs doigts.

Charmé et dans un état second, Kurama le conduisit dans le dédale de barrières censées canaliser la foule de visiteurs aujourd'hui vide jusqu'à la jeune fille qui venait de faire installer l'homme dans une des gondoles. Elle les accueilli en souriant et, voyant qu'ils avaient tout l'air d'un couple, en laissa passer plusieurs avant de les faire monter dans l'une d'elles pour qu'ils soient plus tranquilles.

Une fois installés, leur petite embarcation glissa le long d'une pente et partit paresseusement au fil de l'eau. Totalement désintéressés du manège, Hiei et Kurama croisèrent à nouveau leurs regards et le jaganshi passa une main hésitante mais tendre sur la joue rouge du kitsune. Ils se rapprochèrent et, lentement, joignirent leurs lèvres dans un premier et tendre baiser. Kurama vint doucement caresser la nuque de Hiei qui frissonna de plaisir. Ils ne rompirent le baiser que pour le reprendre plus langoureusement. La gondole heurta le rebord et ils se séparèrent.

Le kitsune se recula un peu pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux et frotta son nez contre le sien avant de poser son front contre celui du jaganshi. Hiei sourit et l'embrassa. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots.

Le léger courant fit glisser les gondoles dans les méandres du ruisseau artificiel. Tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient passionnément, avides de rattraper le temps perdu et de goûter davantage à ce qu'ils avaient si ardemment désiré, le vaisseau paresseux passait dans l'atelier de Geppetto. Il oscilla lentement entre de hauts arbres et de petits buis taillés pendant que le couple continuait de s'embrasser, de s'enlacer, et de s'embrasser encore, trop heureux d'en avoir enfin le droit.

Lorsque la gondole heurta le tapis roulant et se mit à remonter vers la zone de sortie, Hiei et Kurama sursautèrent et eurent l'impression que le tour n'avait duré qu'un seul instant. Hébétés, ils ne réagirent pas tout de suite quand l'employée du parc leur parla.

« Chut, je ne vous ai pas vus. Restez assis. »

Étonnés, ils levèrent les yeux vers elle et virent qu'elle leur souriait. Rapidement, elle leur tourna le dos et fit mine de ne pas les avoir vus, les sommant de la main de rester où ils étaient. Ravis, les jeunes hommes se détendirent et sourirent, plus pour eux-mêmes que pour la gentillesse de la jeune femme. Ils en étaient encore à réaliser que nombre de leurs rêves étaient devenus réalité.

À nouveau à flots, la gondole se remit à osciller et Hiei se cala contre Kurama qui passa son bras autour de ses épaules. En posant sa tête sur celle de Hiei, Kurama dit :

« Je veux que tu vois ça, Hiei, c'est un joli manège de marionnettes. »

Hiei n'avoua pas que les marionnettes le mettaient mal à l'aise et leva la tête un court instant pour réclamer un dernier baiser avant le tour, passant tendrement la main sur la joue de Kurama avant de la laisser reposer sur l'une de ses cuisses.

« C'est calme, reposant, dit-il après avoir replacé sa joue sur l'épaule du kitsune.

― Et bienvenu. » termina ce dernier en déposant un baiser sur la tempe du jaganshi.

Ils restèrent assis l'un contre l'autre pendant tout le tour, détaillant les petites scènes de marionnettes, se câlinant, s'embrassant brièvement de temps à autre. À leur grande surprise, il leur parut bien plus long que la première fois. En descendant, Kurama ne manqua pas de remercier la jeune femme pour le tour bonus.

« Mais de rien, dit-elle en souriant. Ces gondoles sont très prisées par les couples comme vous. Quand il y a aussi peu de monde qu'aujourd'hui, je leur fais presque toujours faire deux tours.

― C'est très gentil à vous. » répéta Kurama.

Elle secoua la tête et leur fit « au revoir » de la main. Deux signes de tête lui répondirent et, au bas des marches, avant d'avoir pu faire un mètre, ils furent abordés par un homme d'un certain âge qui tenait un très vieil appareil argentique dans les mains.

« Excusez-moi jeunes gens, commença-t-il fébrilement, je vous ai vus sur les gondoles tout à l'heure et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous prendre en photo. J'aimerai vous les offrir, ajouta-t-il en leur tendant un premier instantané. J'ai pris celle-ci juste avant que ne soit échangé le premier baiser à bord de la gondole. »

Interloqué, Kurama le prit, non sans une certaine hésitation, et ce qu'il vit lui fit chavirer le cœur. C'était une photo en noir et blanc de vingt-cinq centimètres sur vingt sur laquelle on pouvait les voir dans le flou léger et doux des anciennes photographies. L'émotion du cliché était si palpable que les larmes leur montèrent aux yeux et qu'ils eurent grande peine à les retenir.

Ne sachant que dire, ils regardèrent la photo un long moment puis se regardèrent. Le sourire qui éclaira leurs visages mit du baume au cœur du vieil homme qui, souriant lui aussi, leur tendit la seconde photo.

« Je suis heureux qu'elle vous plaise, dit l'homme avec un sourire. J'ai pris celle-ci lors de votre second passage. Tenez. »

Hiei prit la deuxième et resta sans voix. Le vieil homme l'avait prise lors du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé au début de leur second tour, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, juste devant lui. Ému, Kurama la découvrit en même temps que Hiei et passa un bras amoureux autour de ses épaules, le serrant contre lui tandis que le koorime posait sa joue sur son épaule. Ils mirent de longues minutes à reprendre contenance. Patient, l'homme attendait, des étoiles plein les yeux, sa main noueuse serrée sur son appareil. Soudain, comme frappé d'une révélation, il le mit à son œil, descendit dans ses genoux et déclencha. Dans un bruit, la photo sortit encore blanche. Il la tint délicatement du bout des doigts et leur sourit à nouveau.

« La troisième est un petit bonus. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de photographier des gens lorsque je le fais, je leur offre systématiquement la photo parce qu'après tout, je les ai pris en photo sans leur autorisation. Il n'existe pas meilleure récompense pour moi que de voir une telle émotion et une telle reconnaissance dans les yeux de ceux à qui je les offres. Merci. » termina-t-il en leur tendant le dernier cliché qui commençait à apparaître.

Hiei le prit dans sa main libre et le tint précautionneusement en attendant qu'il sèche complètement et leva un regard plein de gratitude vers le vieil homme.

« Merci, murmura-t-il. Elles sont... splendides...

― Merveilleuses, renchérit Kurama dans un souffle. Merci. Infiniment... »

L'attente et l'espoir qu'ils avaient cultivé toutes ces années ne les rendaient que plus précieuces. L'homme secoua la tête.

« Je vous en prie, ne me remerciez pas. C'est un cadeau que je vous offre de bon cœur. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, ajouta-t-il en tournant lentement les talons, aimez-vous jusqu'à la fin de vos jours et au-delà. »

Ils ne répondirent pas. Ils n'avaient pas à le faire. Ils le regardèrent juste s'éloigner de sa démarche chaloupée et disparaître dans la foule qui se déversait des restaurants. Toujours émus, ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre et regardèrent plus longuement les clichés d'un talent indiscutable. Les gondoles passaient tout près de la barrière à plusieurs endroits et le photographe n'avait eu aucun mal à leur tirer le portrait en gros plan.

« Notre premier baiser, murmura Kurama.

― Oui, immortalisé. » ajouta Hiei.

Le kitsune hocha la tête. Sans se concerter, ils se déplacèrent dans une zone à l'abri des regards où, après que les photographies aient totalement séchées, Kurama les enveloppa dans des feuilles particulières avant de les mettre dans ses cheveux.

« Elles ne risqueront rien ainsi, dit-il à Hiei. Les feuilles les protégeront. »

Un sourire tendre étira les lèvres du démon de feu et il leva la main vers la nuque rousse pour l'attirer vers lui et l'embrasser. Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment après le baiser, joue contre joue, yeux clos. C'était un peu comme si ces quelques photos leur avaient fait prendre conscience de leur amour réciproque.

Au bout d'un long moment, le kitsune chuchota :

« Et si, finalement, on allait se faire un petit cinéma, rien que tous les deux ?

― Emmène-moi. » demanda simplement la voix profonde du youkai.

Ils se séparèrent et Kurama mena Hiei derrière un grand bâtiment, dans une entrée un peu détournée permettant d'accéder au cinéma 4D. De courts films en images de synthèse y étaient joués et changeaient tous les ans. Cette année, c'était une ode à l'environnement et à la protection des espèces menacées par l'homme. Ils prirent les lunettes 3D au guichet et montèrent s'installer pour la séance suivante qui, coup de chance, commencerait d'ici quelques minutes.

Les sièges étaient larges, de même que les accoudoirs. Un peu déçus de ne pas pouvoir se rapprocher, ils se contentèrent de se tenir la main. Au bout d'un court instant de silence, Hiei, ragaillardi par les câlineries, poussa Kurama du coude. Quand il se tourna vers lui, le yoko ne put se retenir de rire. Les énormes lunettes noires donnaient un air comique à Hiei, quoiqu'elles lui aillent plutôt bien, et la grimace qu'il fit ne l'aida pas à rester de marbre.

« Attends, hoqueta Kurama, on ne peut décemment pas rater ça ! »

Il sortit son appareil photo et en prit une de Hiei puis avança sur son siège pour pouvoir prendre son homme dans ses bras. Bras-dessus bras-dessous, ils se mirent joue contre joue et prirent plusieurs photos : la première grimaçante, la seconde avec des sourires de Casanova et une troisième plus normale – si on objectait les lunettes. Ils les regardèrent en riant.

« Ma-gni-fi-que ! s'exclama Hiei en ponctuant chaque syllabe de la voix et de la main.

― Celles-là aussi, il faudra les encadrer. »

Les lumières s'éteignirent soudain et ils se réinstallèrent confortablement sur leurs sièges. Après avoir tâtonné un moment pour se retrouver, ils se prirent la main et attendirent le début du film.

Lorsqu'il débuta, Hiei en fut très surpris. Jamais il n'avait vu de film en trois dimensions. Le fait de voir les animaux sortir de l'écran pour venir vers lui le stupéfia. À deux reprises, il retira les lunettes pour vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien d'une illusion.

À un moment donné, le film se retrouva dans la jungle amazonienne et de petits singes facétieux leur lancèrent des fruits. Par réflexe, Hiei se baissa pour en éviter un. Se rendant compte de sa gaffe, il rentra la tête dans les épaules. Quand un grand serpent apparu et ondula vers eu jusqu'à quelques centimètres de leur visage, ce fut au tour de Kurama de s'enfoncer dans son siège : il avait une sainte horreur des serpents. Hiei lui caressa tendrement la main. Il aurait bien touché cette bête mais se retint après tout, ce n'était qu'une sorte d'hologramme.

L'odeur répandue à l'entrée dans la jungle était agréablement parfumée de fleurs et d'humidité. Tout à coup, un bruit de tronçonneuse retentit, les sièges vibrèrent et l'arbre chuta dans un grand fracas, entraînant avec lui un serpent abasourdi dont l'expression très parlante fit rire la salle. Le spectacle en bas était pourtant loin d'être réjouissant et rappelait aux spectateurs la destruction continue de la forêt amazonienne par l'Homme.

« C'était vraiment une drôle d'expérience, observa Hiei en jetant les lunettes dans le bac prévu à cet effet à la sortie de la salle. D'un réalisme surprenant, il faut bien l'avouer. »

Kurama passa le bras autour des épaules de Hiei.

« L'effet 4D est sympa non ?

― Assez. J'ai bien aimé les odeurs de la forêt, très réalistes. On avait vraiment l'impression d'être dedans.

― Il faut avouer que ce film était particulièrement réussi. Je me rappelle que quand j'étais venu la première fois, avec ma mère, ce n'était pas aussi aboutit. »

Il fit une pause pendant laquelle il déposa un baiser délicat sur le troisième œil de Hiei, à travers le bandeau.

« Si tu as fini de tasser le repas de midi, commença-t-il dans un sourire amusé, je te propose de repartir en Suisse pour faire un petit tour de bobsleigh ! La disposition des sièges te plaira, j'en suis certain. »

Intrigué, le jeune homme accepta de bon cœur et ils partirent bras-dessus bras-dessous pour le pays voisin. Arrivés dans le quartier Suisse, Hiei eut un large sourire en découvrant les sièges du bobsleigh : ils allaient se retrouver à demi-allongés l'un sur l'autre. Son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il vit la file d'attente : quarante-cinq minutes. Kurama le motiva.

« Allez, viens ! Ça vaut le coup. Et puis c'est peu comparé aux...

― Autres fois, oui, je sais, le coupa Hiei dans un soupir. D'accord, allons-y. »

Tout heureux, Kurama l'entraîna à la suite des autres et s'adossa à l'une des barrières, écartant les bras pour que Hiei vienne s'y lover, ce qu'il fit avec grand plaisir. La joue contre le torse de son amour, il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par sa respiration. Tendrement, Kurama posa sa joue contre le front du jaganshi et sourit.

 _« C'est incroyable ce qu'il a changé en une seconde. C'est comme si on l'avait libéré de vieilles chaînes : il est détendu, joyeux, souriant, câlin... Un pur bonheur... »_ pensa Kurama.

Sans déranger Hiei qui semblait au bord du sommeil, il se décala latéralement de quelques mètres pour suivre l'avancée de la file d'attente. Celle-ci se décantait assez vite et l'ensommeillé dû finalement se redresser pour avancer. Son amoureux se mit alors derrière lui et l'entoura de ses bras.

« Ça va, tu survis ?

― Hn ! Très drôle, rétorqua Hiei.

― _À ce train-là, on va finir par te faire aimer les humains_ , se moqua Kurama.

― _Et puis quoi encore ?_

― _Ce serait le comble non ?_ » le taquina-t-il une dernière fois.

Outré, Hiei secoua la tête. Ça pour un comble, ce serait un comble ! Il plaça ses mains sur les bras de son amoureux et pencha sa tête en arrière pour chercher le contact. Il l'obtint presque aussitôt et eut droit à un bisou sonore sur la joue.

Ils avancèrent encore et arrivèrent en vue de la gare du bobsleigh. Quand, enfin, ils purent s'y installer, ils se retrouvèrent dans celui de tête, Hiei confortablement installé entre les jambes de Kurama qui lui caressait tendrement les épaules et le cou. Le brun frissonna de plaisir lorsque les doigts fins effleurèrent sa peau.

« Tiens tiens... Alors comme ça, on est particulièrement sensible au niveau des épaules... et du cou... intéressant ça. Vraiment très intéressant... » dit Kurama en embrassant la tempe de Hiei.

Le concerné ne répondit pas mais sourit et posa ses mains sur les cuisses du kitsune, de chaque côté de lui. Le bobsleigh s'ébranla et la vitesse rendit le vent plus frais, véritable bénédiction par ces trente-deux degrés ! Les rails disparurent et le wagon glissa sur un support en métal blanc et large rappelant la glace des pistes de bobsleigh. La position allongée et l'inclinaison des virages accentuaient les sensations. Cette fois-ci, ils n'oublièrent pas la photo et lui firent un grand sourire digne des meilleurs mangas en levant les bras. Une fois redescendu sur terre, ils s'empressèrent de l'ajouter à leur album du jour.

« C'est bien mieux que les premières, observa Hiei.

― Suite logique, conclu Kurama en la rangeant discrètement avec les autres.

― Hn.

― J'ai envie de te montrer encore plein de chose, reprit-il, enthousiaste. Passons par le stand de glaces juste à côté et filons vers le _Matterhorn_ ! »

Même si le mot « Matterhorn » ne lui évoquait rien, celui de « glace » avait enclenché un mécanisme dans la tête de Hiei qui fit marcher ses jambes jusqu'au stand. Les parfums choisis et les glaces payées par Hiei sous les yeux interloqués de Kurama, ils partirent se mettre dans la file d'attente du grand huit suisse.

« Hiei ! Pourquoi tu as payé ? le questionna Kurama alors qu'ils marchaient.

― Parce qu'il est hors de question que tu payes tout ! rétorqua-t-il. Et puis ça me fait plaisir de t'offrir une glace. » ajouta-t-il pour couper court à toute protestation.

 _« D'accord, mais... »_ avant qu'il s'en rendit compte, Kurama termina sa question à voix haute :

« Où as-tu trouvé l'argent ? »

Il la regretta à l'instant même où il la posa et su au regard de Hiei qu'elle était mal passée. Il s'empressa de se reprendre.

« Je veux dire, bafouilla-t-il, j'ai un salaire, ça ne me dérange absolument pas de payer, au contraire ! »

 _« Bon sang Kurama ! Tu as de nouveau mis joliment les pieds dans le plat ! »_ se morigéna-t-il.

« Et tu n'es pas le seul à avoir un salaire. » reprit Hiei.

Interloqué, Kurama resta sans voix.

« A vrai dire, expliqua-t-il à voix basse, Enki m'a convoqué après le tournoi. Enfin, corrigea-t-il après un silence, _je_ mesuis convoqué chez Enki. Comme tu le sais sans doute, je devais rester au Makai et travailler pour Mukuro et donc, m'éloigner de toi... »

Il fit une pause et jeta un coup d'œil à Kurama avant de reprendre :

« Je n'avais absolument aucune envie de me retrouver dans cette situation. Je connais assez bien Enki, il m'avait déjà consulté il y a longtemps de cela au sujet de la valeur de quelques pierres et d'une bague qu'il voulait offrir à celle qu'il voulait épouser. C'est un démon très jovial, loyal et honnête. J'étais resté en bons termes avec lui. Aussi, j'ai décidé d'aller lui énoncer clairement mon problème. Dire qu'il était enthousiaste serait un euphémisme... Il a accepté presque immédiatement – il m'a quand même fait lanterner dix secondes – et a réécrit ma fiche de peine. »

Hiei marqua une pause pour reprendre son souffle. Il n'était pas habitué à faire d'aussi longs discours.

« Il a précisé qu'après réflexion, la peine choisie n'était pas suffisante et que je devais être assigné à résidence au Ningenkai, loin de mes attaches donc – lesquelles tu me diras – et y avoir une vie de ningen, avec papiers, travail, adresse et compagnie. »

Nerveux, il s'arrêta. L'expression heureuse de Kurama le rassura et il sourit.

« Autant te dire que j'ai failli lui sauter dans les bras. Si, je te jure, argumenta-t-il devant l'air peu convaincu du kitsune, mais je me suis contenté d'un merci et d'une poignée de main. Peine irrémédiable, même si le titre de roi change de mains, ce que je n'espère pas. »

Hiei marqua une autre pause.

« D'ailleurs, reprit-il, tu n'es pas oublié dans l'affaire. Tu as été blanchi pour ton, je cite : ''comportement exemplaire aux côtés du détective du Reikai''. »

Il mit fin à son long monologue et lécha sensuellement sa glace à l'italienne. Kurama, encore surpris, frissonna à cette vue inattendue, puis sourit largement.

« Hiei... C'est formidable !

― Tu l'as dit. C'était quitte ou double puisqu'à ce moment-là, je ne savais pas si ce que j'éprouve pour toi était réciproque ou non, mais je suis heureux d'avoir fait ce choix.

― Sois-en sûr, c'est réciproque, lui assura Kurama avant de l'embrasser délicatement. Moi aussi je suis heureux que tu ais fait ce choix. Très heureux même. » répéta-t-il en l'embrassant encore.

Ils reprirent leurs glaces et avancèrent dans la file. Ils passèrent devant un panneau explicatif sur le fameux Matterhorn sur lequel Hiei put apprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une montagne des Alpes connue en France sous le nom de Cervin et culminant à quatre-mille-quatre-cent-soixante-dix-huit mètres d'altitude.

« Au fait, Hiei, commença pensivement le roux, tu as dit qu'il te fallait une situation régulière au Ning... au Japon ?

― En effet.

― Alors, tu as un nom de famille ? »

Hiei fit la moue.

« Techniquement, non, mais je me suis un peu creusé la tête et j'en ai trouvé un qui va plutôt bien avec mon nom, disons, peu commun : Setsuko.

― Hiei Setsuko, répéta Kurama avec un sourire, j'aime bien ! Ça va bien ensemble ! C'est vrai qu'il ne doit y avoir personne d'autre qui porte le nom de Hiei au Japon. »

Le rouquin s'arrêta net.

« Enfin si, il y a bien quelqu'un... En fait, il y a une montagne qui s'appelle comme ça. Mon cher monsieur, reprit-il en s'inclinant, une montagne porte votre nom, quel honneur ! »

Hiei leva les yeux au ciel. Genkai lui avait déjà parlé du Hieizan et il s'était rendu compte lui-même en faisant quelques recherches que le prénom « Hiei » qui était le sien n'était pas porté au Japon. Encore une autre chose qui le rendait différent...

« C'est pas pareil, rétorqua-t-il.

― Certes, non, dit Kurama en souriant. J'aime ton prénom, moi. Et tu as bien choisi ton nom de famille. » termina-t-il en passant une paume douce sur la joue du koorime.

 _« Si tu savais comme tu me fais du bien en me voyant tel que je suis, Kurama, et non tel que mon prénom ou mon passé me présentent... »_ pensa secrètement Hiei, un sourire discret sur le visage.

« Et où tu travailles ?

― Au garage Takano et chez Takeshi, le grand fleuriste du nord de la ville.

― Un fleuriste ? Génial, approuva Kurama en souriant. Pourquoi deux boulots ?

― Parce que, de un, séparément ils ne sont pas vraiment utiles – tant au niveau du temps occupé qu'à celui de l'argent gagné – et de deux parce que j'avais aussi envie d'essayer la mécanique. Puis j'aime bien les voitures de collections... »

Il avait un peu baissé la voix sur la fin de sa phrase, comme si révéler ça lui faisait un peu honte. Il fit une pause et avoua :

« En fait, le garage Takano propose une offre de formation limitée dans le temps avec un contrat à la clé pouvant éventuellement déboucher sur un autre plus long. L'offre inclut le passage des permis voiture, moto et poids lourd gratuitement. Le premier passage, expliqua-t-il patiemment, est gratuit et inclut le code – sans préparation – et une heure de conduite avec examen à la fin. Si on rate, il faut payer, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de rater. »

Captivé, Kurama hocha la tête et finit par sourire. Ces offres se répandaient de plus en plus à Mushiyori et permettaient à beaucoup de gens en manque de revenus d'obtenir un emploi et d'autres plus tard nécessitant la possession d'un ou plusieurs permis.

« C'est une très bonne chose Hiei.

― Tu trouves aussi ? demanda celui-ci, enthousiaste.

― Absolument ! Je suis heureux pour toi, dit Kurama en l'embrassant. Quand ont lieu les examens ?

― D'ici trois semaines.

― J'ai le permis auto et la vieille voiture de ma mère, je te montrerai les bases. En revanche, je n'y connais rien en camion, ni en moto !

― Merci. Ne t'en fais pas, j'y arriverais.

― J'en suis certain. »

Ils se sourirent et Hiei se sentit bêtement fier. Il n'était plus seulement un youkai errant dans le Ningenkai, il était Hiei Setsuko, avec un – et même deux ! – travail, une adresse valable – grâce à Genkai – et bientôt la possibilité de passer trois permis d'un seul coup et sans en payer un seul. C'était en quelque sorte une manière pour lui de devenir l'égal de ses amis, et surtout de Kurama.

« Au fait, reprit-il pour changer de sujet, quel est le temps d'attente ?

― Tu... tu veux vraiment le savoir ? » s'enquit Kurama en grimaçant.

Il vit Hiei se déconfire progressivement.

« Allez, lâche le morceau.

― Une heure et quart, souffla Kurama. Mais c'est bien ! ajouta-t-il précipitamment. Cette montagne russe ne va pas très vite mais a des virages serrés qui donnent un fort effet latéral. Et puis, argumenta-t-il, il n'y a que deux places par rangée et deux rangées par wagonnet. En plus, ils ne sont vraiment pas larges... »

Bingo, il avait réussi à amadouer Hiei.

 _« Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour ce kitsune de malheur, je me le demande ! »_ pesta-t-il intérieurement.

« Ça va, après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on vient dans un parc d'attractions...

― Qui tu essayes de convaincre là ? le charia Kurama. Toi ou moi ?

― Les deux. » rétorqua le jaganshi en se remettant à lécher sa glace de manière provocante.

Kurama prit un air outré et croqua honteusement dans son cornet de glace sous les yeux effarés de Hiei. Sentant la tension monter en lui, le brun renonça à taquiner Kurama et reporta ça à plus tard. Il termina sa glace sans autre geste évocateur et jeta le papier en un long tir dans la poubelle au bout de l'allée. Plusieurs ningen se retournèrent d'un air mi-étonné mi-respectueux qu'il ignora royalement. Quand il eut fini la sienne, le yoko, passa amoureusement les bras autour des épaules de Hiei et celui-ci posa son menton sur l'une de ses épaules.

« Ça va vite passer, le rassura-t-il.

― Comme ça, sans aucun doute. » répondit Hiei en tournant la tête pour lui baiser la joue.

Effectivement et miraculeusement, l'attente fut vite oubliée et ils s'installèrent à l'avant du premier wagon. Une famille de quatre personnes les suivant, les deux places derrière eux restèrent libres. Le wagonnet avança de quelques mètres et s'arrêta dans une sorte de cage. Soudain, celle-ci se souleva et monta à la verticale en tanguant de droite à gauche. Surpris, Hiei saisit la main de Kurama qui noua leurs doigts. Tout en haut, le wagon se lança sur les rails et tourna sèchement sur la droite avant de se remettre d'aplomb. Hiei se blottit contre lui. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement être ballotté dans tous les sens mais si c'était contre Kurama...

Soudain, ils piquèrent du nez pour une longue descente, assez impressionnante du fait qu'ils se trouvaient très au bord, à l'avant de la voiture. Ils remontèrent tout aussi brutalement qu'ils étaient descendus, puis l'allure ralentit un peu et une série de virages en épingle se déroula. Ils partirent dans plusieurs descentes successives puis ralentirent nettement avant un dernier virage en épingle à gauche vers une nouvelle descente.

« Attention mon chéri, commença Kurama, ça va descendre avec une photo dans le creux, prépare-toi.

― J'ai une idée, dit Hiei en passant un bras autour du cou du kitsune. Embrasse-moi. »

Enthousiaste, Kurama obéit et leurs lèvres se joignirent à l'instant même où la voiture piqua du nez. Il ajouta sa main sur la joue de Hiei et la pressa pour éviter les chocs dus aux secousses. Le brun plaça la sienne sur celle de son petit ami et leur pose fut immortalisée dans la photo du tour, cheveux au vent. Le wagon remonta brutalement et ils durent se séparer. Riants, ils se tinrent la main en se rasseyant tant bien que mal face aux rails. Le train ralentit et ils entrèrent dans la gare d'où ils étaient partis.

Se tenant toujours par la main, ils s'extirpèrent au dehors et se rendirent directement au stand des photos. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à trouver la leur. Le responsable du stand non plus. Il leur sourit assez difficilement et imprima le cliché à leur demande. Hiei paya après avoir coupé court aux protestations de Kurama et ils s'écartèrent pour l'observer.

« Très réussi, observa Hiei.

― Très bonne idée. » renchérit Kurama.

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu et la photo disparu dans la masse ondoyante des cheveux du kitsune.

« Tu n'as pas chaud ? » demanda-t-il au bout d'un temps d'observation attentive de leur droite.

Avant de répondre, le jaganshi, suivit le regard du rouquin et pencha la tête sur le côté. Temps d'attente : vingt-cinq minutes.

« Réflexion faite, si, j'ai chaud.

― Alors allons prendre quelques gerbes d'eau dans les troncs ! »

Il embarqua Hiei en le prenant par les épaules et ils se faufilèrent devant un groupe d'une dizaine de personnes qui marchait d'une allure lente en parlant fort.

« Hn ! Bruyants ningen, grommela Hiei.

― Je ne comprends pas qu'il y ait des gens qui se sentent obligés de hurler au lieu de parler normalement...

― Ils sont débiles !

― Hiei, doucement ! » le pria le yoko qui ne voulait absolument pas d'une échauffourée.

Le démon de feu haussa les épaules d'un geste de dédain et passa le bras autour des hanches de Kurama. Cette fois-ci, l'attente fut longue et pénible et l'arrivée dans le tronc fut une véritable délivrance. Le groupe peu dégourdi s'était retrouvé dispersé et son seul représentant se tenait coi au fond du tronc. Hiei était assis à l'avant, entre les jambes de Kurama et contre son torse. Un dossier séparait le couple des deux personnes suivantes et un autre isolait le ningen bruyant à l'arrière.

« Là aussi, une photo est prise. » expliqua Kurama en embrassant Hiei dans le cou.

Ce dernier renversa la tête en arrière et sourit, savourant le moment en passant lentement les mains sur les cuisses de son homme, des genoux au point le plus haut qu'il pouvait atteindre.

« Elle est prise juste au début de la descente, quand le tronc commence à s'incliner, chuchota Kurama. On lève les bras ? demanda-t-il en entrelaçant leurs doigts, s'apprêtant à les lever de concert.

― D'accord. » soupira Hiei, peu convaincu par cette habitude ningen.

La montée sur le tapis roulant était raide et Hiei reposait lourdement contre Kurama qui en profita pour l'embrasser plusieurs fois dans le cou et à la jointure de l'épaule, ce que son petit ami apprécia au plus haut point. Tout en haut, le tronc commença à s'incliner et ils purent voir les ningen amassés en bas qui les observaient avec des yeux avides qui faisaient presque peur.

En bas, le grand _splash_ les arrosa copieusement, ce qui n'était pas de refus !

« Wouah ! Ça fait du bien, pas vrai ?

― Et comment ! Par contre, j'en ai jusque dans le pantalon, dit Hiei en riant.

― Pas moi. Tu es le bouclier le plus sexy du monde, le taquina Kurama en l'embrassant sur la joue du bout des lèvres. Par contre, j'en ai dans les chaussures ! »

Ils rirent et sortirent du tronc en dégouttant. Quand Kurama marchait, ses chaussures détrempées émettaient un bruit comique qui lui valut les railleries de Hiei. Heureusement qu'ils avaient tous les deux mis un pantalon noir, les t-shirts collant, c'était déjà bien assez ! Le koorime remonta un peu son t-shirt et l'essora, dévoilant un flanc doré et musclé qui tenta Kurama. Il s'en aperçu et lui lança :

« Non mais dis, tu veux pas regarder ailleurs ? »

Ce à quoi le kitsune répondit en secouant lentement la tête dans un « non » résolu. Après quelques pas, il reprit :

« Avec le temps qu'il fait, on va vite sécher. Et arrête de te moquer du bruit que je fais quand je marche ! Tu avances comme un manchot avec ton pantalon collé !

― Quoi ? Hé ! s'énerva Hiei. Il a juste perdu de son élasticité à cause de l'eau, expliqua-t-il avec flegme.

― Oui, ce qui te donne une démarche de manchot ! »

Un regard noir lui répondit et il rattrapa un démon faussement vexé qui lui sauta au cou en profitant de l'effet de surprise. Ils rirent nez contre nez et Kurama le souleva un instant pour l'embrasser. Quand il le reposa, ils durent secouer un peu leurs vêtements pour les décoller.

« Eh bien ! Ça valait le coup cette fois-ci !

― C'est plutôt agréable, observa Hiei. Ça garde la fraîcheur.

― Absolument. Il y a encore deux autres manèges que je tiens à te montrer et j'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin : un gentil petit bateau dans un univers de pirates et une maison hantée allemande des plus charmantes !

― Intéressant...

― Suis-moi. »

Ils passèrent dans le quartier anglais en l'observant d'un œil curieux puis débouchèrent sur celui des Pays-Bas. Soudain, le jeune roux saisit le bras de Hiei et sautilla comme un gosse devant une pâtisserie.

« Les tasses ! Hiei, viens, on va dans les tasses ! » s'exclama-t-il, plein d'entrain.

Amusé par l'enthousiasme de son homme, Hiei accepta avec plaisir et le suivit jusqu'aux tasses géantes. D'immenses tasses de thé tournoyaient rapidement sur un large plateau, montées sur plusieurs segments qui tournaient indépendamment les uns des autres. Le manège s'arrêta et déversa un flot de ningen titubants pour absorber le suivant. Ils s'installèrent dans l'une d'elles et fermèrent la petite porte. Assit en face de Hiei, Kurama entreprit de lui expliquer le principe :

« C'est très simple, le grand plateau tourne, le plus petit sur lequel on se trouve avec ces trois autres tasses tourne aussi dans un autre sens, et, nous aussi on peut tourner, via ceci ! » acheva-t-il en désignant le disque monté sur une tige métallique au centre de la tasse, entre leurs genoux.

Pour illustrer ses propos, il saisit le disque et tira pour le faire tourner. Lentement, la tasse tourna sur elle-même.

« Plus on tourne vite le disque, plus la tasse tournera vite. Un coup à se donner le tournis. »

Un coup de sifflet retentit et les plateaux se mirent à tourner. Les mains de Hiei rejoignirent celles de Kurama et ils s'appliquèrent à faire tourner la tasse à s'en faire tourner la tête. Lorsque le tour prit fin, l'inertie les fit bouger encore quelques secondes. Quand ils descendirent, ils titubèrent sur quelques mètres et durent s'accrocher l'un à l'autre pour ne pas tomber.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir trop bu, dit Hiei en titubant. Ça tourne.

― Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas arrêté le manège avant de nous laisser descendre ? » plaisanta Kurama.

Ils rejoignirent la sortie en zigzagant et s'assirent sur un banc providentiel pour rétablir leur équilibre.

« Mon Dieu, ça tourne encore !

― On y est peut-être allé un peu fort avec le disque. » souffla Hiei, vautré sur le banc avec la tête en arrière.

Regarder vers le haut n'était pas nécessairement la meilleure idée du moment. Kurama tenta de l'embrasser sur la joue mais il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé ses repères : il manqua la joue de Hiei et l'embrassa sur l'oreille.

« Oh bah zut, c'est pas ça que je visait » dit-il en riant.

Il laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule d'un Hiei hilare et se mit à rire au point d'en avoir les larmes aux yeux. Quand il se fut un peu calmé, il visa délibérément le lobe de l'oreille et le mordilla très doucement, faisant frissonner le jaganshi qui leva la main pour la poser sur la joue claire en laissant échapper un gémissement discret.

« Au moins, ça m'a permis de découvrir une autre zone sensible… » ajouta-t-il en titillant à nouveau l'oreille de Hiei.

Ce dernier se dégagea et lui attrapa la main pour le faire se relever.

« Et si tu m'emmenais plutôt à dans un lieu de débauche et de perversité ? »

* * *

Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre. On dirait qu'on avance. C'est meugnon-guimauve-tout-plein hein. J'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi.

* * *

Encore quelques petites précisions (attention, spoil) :

Enki est le roi du Makai, le Monde des Ténèbres (ou des Démons), place qu'il a gagné suite à sa victoire au Tournoi pour la domination des Ténèbres qui se tient à la fin du manga/de l'animé. Il est plutôt sympathique comme bonhomme. Mukuro est une femme démon puissante qui en a après Hiei. Dans l'animé, il semble bien que ce soit réciproque. Dans le manga, c'est plus discutable. Mais chez moi, c'est que nenni !

Ah, au fait : « kitsune » signifie « renard » en japonais. Le Ningenkai est le monde des humains.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous plait toujours !

Un petit avis ?

A bientôt dans le troisième et dernier chapitre.

Merci à celles et ceux qui laisseraient des reviews.

Maeglin


	3. Chapter 3

**Carpe diem**

 **Auteur :** Maeglin Súrion

 **Précision :** Hiei/Kurama et aussi Keiko/Yusuke sous-entendu.

 **Disclaimer :** malheureusement pour moi et heureusement pour vous, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Yoshihiro Togashi. Eh ouais. Il y a beaucoup trop d'injustices dans ce monde.

 **Infos :** Les mots accentués et les phrases qui sont censées êtres dans une autre langue que celle parlée par nos amis (à savoir, le japonais) sont en _italique_. Les pensées des personnages sont en _italique_ également et entre guillemets.

Bonne lecture ! J'espère que cette nouvelle fic vous plaira autant que j'ai eu plaisir à l'écrire :-)

Un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes...

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Se relevant, Kurama vint chercher un baiser et répondit :

« Très bien, allons voir les pirates. »

Il l'embrassa de nouveau et l'emmena dans le manège en passant sous un pavillon de pirate et un perroquet parlant coiffé d'un tricorne.

Les couloirs d'attente étaient presque déserts : par ce temps, la grande majorité des visiteur se massait dans les attractions aquatiques. Ils longèrent une série de geôles pleines de prisonniers robotisés et quelques canons emprisonnés à part, face aux fenêtres, et débouchèrent sur le quai. Étant donné le peu de monde présent, ils purent monopoliser une rangée de quatre à eux deux.

Le navire batave partit rapidement et glissa dans l'eau. Il se mit à flotter doucement en tanguant et se dirigea vers une zone sombre au rythme de la musique et des bruitages. Kurama et Hiei se calèrent confortablement l'un contre l'autre et regardèrent le mur orné d'une grosse tête aux yeux exorbités approcher. Légèrement inquiet quant au devenir de leur embarcation, Hiei jeta un coup d'œil furtif au yoko qui ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. Confiant, il reposa sa joue sur l'épaule de son homme. À ce moment-là, de faux éclairs illuminèrent le couloir et ils plongèrent par une petite cascade, débouchèrent sous une herse et partirent d'une allure tranquille le long d'un rail sous-marin.

« Hn. Merci d'avoir prévenu pour la descente... »

Pour toute réponse, Hiei n'obtint qu'un baiser tendre sur la pommette. De hauts murs de forteresse les entouraient. En haut de l'un basculait un tonneau d'où s'échappait un filet d'eau, tandis qu'en haut de l'autre se tenaient des pirates armés de mousquets. Suivirent deux galions en plein abordage. L'un des pirates glissa sur une tyrolienne juste au-dessus de leurs têtes.

« Tu a vu, c'est plutôt bien fait non ?

― Ils se sont donné du mal. » admit Hiei.

Au-dessus d'eux, un canon fit feu à blanc et une flamme jaillit. Le bateau passa par une brèche dans la muraille et déboucha sur ce qui semblait être une ville portuaire. Il y avait des pirates et des soldats partout, des autochtones, des danseuses du ventre, des perroquets, des tonneaux – beaucoup de tonneaux – des chiens, et des tonnes d'autres choses. Hiei ne savait plus où regarder. À leur droite, un pirate ricanant était monté sur un cochon aux grandes oreilles.

Chaque personnage était animé certains dansaient, d'autres lavaient, buvaient, chantaient ou tombaient. Ils longèrent un marché de contrebandiers et une voix se fit entendre qui disait « Allez, allez ! Occasion à saisir ! » puis passèrent sous un pont sur lequel était vautré un ivrogne qui renversa sa bouteille à leur passage, éclaboussant légèrement ceux qui se trouvaient contre le bord.

Dans une petite grotte sur leur gauche était projeté le combat en ombres chinoises de Peter Pan et du capitaine Crochet et, tout autour d'eux, se dressaient des maisons en feu dans lesquelles courraient de malheureux pirates et filles de joies pris au piège des flammes. Soudainement, un singe habillé et armé d'un pistolet d'abordage surgit hors d'un tonneau et les mit en joue.

En haut d'un balcon, un pirate guilleret leur présentait un coffre duquel débordaient des colliers de pierres précieuses et de perles. Ils passèrent devant quelques pélicans, un pécheur à la ligne et un bateau couvert chargé de fruits puis croisèrent des pirates en prison devant lesquels se balançait un singe.

« Ça va ? s'enquit Kurama, histoire de s'assurer que Hiei ne dormait pas.

― Hum hum, fit-il en se retournant à demi pour pouvoir lui voler un baiser. Il y a beaucoup à regarder.

― Oui. J'aime bien ce genre de parcours. Regarde celui-là ! »

Un pirate avec une mouette sur la tête sortit le haut du corps d'un tonneau en ricanant et les pointa de son pistolet en tournant sur lui-même.

« On dirait qu'il a pris quelque chose... de fort. » observa judicieusement Hiei.

Kurama rit et hocha la tête. En fait, ils avaient tous l'air d'avoir pris quelque chose de fort. Peut-être que quelqu'un avait ajouté méchamment un peu d'eau dans leur rhum. Les mélanges, c'est pas bien.

Juste à côté de lui, un singe descendit une liane la tête en bas.

« Les singes aussi s'y mettent maintenant ! dit quelqu'un derrière eux.

― C'est l'air saturé de rhum. Forcément, ça laisse des traces. » ajouta un autre.

Des rires suivirent tandis qu'ils débouchaient dans une zone de jungle plus dense d'où émanait une odeur suave semblable à celle diffusée lors du film 4D. Le bateau batave la traversa rapidement et déboucha sur le quai. En descendant de l'embarcation, Hiei profita du fait qu'il se trouvait en hauteur par rapport à Kurama pour l'embrasser sur le front.

« Drôle de voyage, mais pas déplaisant, dit-il.

― Je suis content que ça t'ait plu ! Je t'offre une autre glace ? Ou peut-être une crêpe ?

― Ouh ! Choix difficile, s'exclama Hiei.

― Tu auras le temps de te décider, on passe par la boutique. » dit Kurama en la désignant du doigt.

Le _Batavia-Passage_ proposait toutes sortes d'articles sur le thème de la jungle et des pirates. Cette fois-ci, Hiei se laissa tenter et choisit un foulard amusant aux motifs du _Jolly Roger_ , le pavillon des pirates, et Kurama prit un petit coffre de forban ayant l'air d'avoir passé des années sous les mers et qui pouvait aussi faire office de boîte.

« Encore un truc inutile qui va finir sur mon étagère entre deux bouquins, dit-il, mais il me plaît.

― Tu pourras toujours mettre d'autres trucs inutiles dedans. » argumenta Hiei tout en essayant un tricorne qui lui allait particulièrement bien, ce que Kurama immortalisa avec son appareil.

Pour parfaire son effet, Hiei retira le tricorne et enroula le foulard autour de sa tête, masquant ses cheveux et son bandeau dessous, et remit le tricorne. Kurama lui ajouta un cache œil noir et prit une autre photo.

« Quel modèle ! s'exclama-t-il, rieur.

― Ah ! M'en parle pas, j'ai un talent fou. »

Ils rirent et ce fut au tour de Kurama de passer devant l'objectif avec une fausse barbe et une fausse moustache, un chapeau à larges bords et à plumes et le bandeau de Hiei de biais sur l'un des yeux.

« On a de l'avenir dans la photo, moi je te le dis, affirma Hiei en remettant les articles qu'il n'avait pas prévu d'acheter à leur place d'origine.

― Pour sûr, on va faire un malheur, approuva Kurama en réajustant l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux.

― Tu veux prendre autre chose ?

― Non, j'ai tout.

― Parfait. » dit le jaganshi en chapardant le coffre de Kurama et en filant à l'anglaise vers la caisse pour payer.

Il sortit sans attendre et le rouquin fit surface quelques instants plus tard.

« Ton temps de réaction m'impressionne aujourd'hui. » le charia Hiei.

Il lui tendit le sachet avec un clin d'œil.

« Merci, dit simplement le yoko en l'embrassant du bout des lèvres pendant qu'il prenait les achats.

― Mais de rien mon cœur. »

Ce doux surnom sonna délicieusement aux oreilles du kitsune. Tout ce qu'il avait jamais espéré attendre de Hiei se réalisait petit à petit en ce beau jour d'été. Il l'invita à le suivre et fit disparaître le sachet si vite que Hiei dû se demander un instant où il était parti.

« Que disais-tu quant à mon temps de réaction ?

― Hn. Rien.

― Alors, poursuivit Kurama en souriant, crêpe ou glace ?

― Varions les plaisirs !

― Allez. »

Ils patientèrent devant le stand et ajoutèrent deux sodas bien frais à leur second dessert. Un banc était libre non loin et ils allèrent s'y installer pour manger tranquillement leurs crêpes au chocolat.

« Au fait, commença Kurama en mâchonnant, on n'a pas revu les autres.

― Hn. Laisse-les où ils sont, pour une fois qu'on est tous les deux ! »

Le rouquin sourit tendrement en inclinant la tête.

« Quoi ?

― Rien. Tu n'as pas tort. On les reverra bien assez tôt.

― Absolument ! »

Hiei hocha vivement la tête et reprit une bouchée de crêpe. Ils reportèrent leur attention sur les manèges à proximité : le _Baron rouge_ et le _Hollandais Volant_ , deux manèges pour le plaisir des tout petits, et s'évertuèrent à prononcer convenablement le nom du manège des tasses : _Koffiekopjes_ , sans y parvenir pour autant.

Alors que Kurama chiffonnait rêveusement sa serviette et l'assiette en carton, un Hiei accablé par la chaleur lui demanda s'ils pouvaient se remettre en route.

 _« Mince, c'est vrai qu'on est en plein soleil ! »_ se rappela Kurama.

« Pardon mon chéri, allons à l'ombre. »

Ils s'adossèrent à la grille du _Koffiekopjes_ avant que Hiei ne se liquéfie complètement.

« Je n'ai pas pensé que tu puisses souffrir à ce point de la chaleur, je suis désolé.

― Je t'en prie, ne t'excuse pas. Tu ne pouvais pas le deviner. Je préfère idéalement les températures en dessous de vingt-cinq degrés. Je suis un koorime après tout.

― C'est vrai, dit Kurama en souriant. Tu te sens mieux ?

― Oui, je commence à reprendre une température normale, répondit Hiei.

― Tu gouttes moins. Tiens, bois quelque chose de frais, ajouta-t-il en sortant les deux sodas de ses cheveux et en en donnant un à Hiei sous les yeux éberlués d'une jeune ningen qu'il ne remarqua pas.

― Merci. »

Quelques minutes et un soda plus tard, la température de Hiei était redescendue aux alentours de trente-sept degrés.

« Tu ne voulais pas me faire visiter une charmante bicoque allemande ?

― Hum... Si. Elle est d'un charme certain, sois-en sûr ! »

Hiei ne savait absolument pas ce qu'était une maison hantée pour les ningen... Au Makai, une maison hantée était une bâtisse où des poltergeists et autres ectoplasmes s'en donnaient à cœur joie et faisaient tourner les démons en bourrique. Cela ne faisait pas partie des lieux où ces derniers aimaient aller...

« Au fait... qu'appelles-tu ''maison hantée'' ?

― Ça dépend des parcs. Il n'y a pas de vrais fantômes si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Les ningen les connaissent et ont ponctuellement des soucis avec eux mais les maisons hantées des parcs d'attractions sont gérées, si je puis dire, uniquement par les ningen. »

 _« Ah ben j'aime autant... »_ se dit Hiei en se rappelant sa dernière expérience avec un esprit frappeur qui avait décidé de lui pourrir la vie l'une des rares fois où il avait passé la nuit dans une auberge du Makai.

« Elle est dans le quartier allemand, expliqua Kurama. C'est à l'entrée du parc, juste à côté du quartier français. Il faut qu'on traverse quelques pays pour y aller, termina-t-il en lui prenant la main. Il y a aussi une boutique sympa à la sortie, sur le même thème. »

Ils traversèrent quelques quartiers déjà visités et arrivèrent finalement à l'entrée.

« Le quartier allemand est l'un des plus aboutis, expliqua Kurama devant l'air émerveillé de Hiei. Ils ont fait un vrai effort de décor avec des architectures des différents styles qui représentent bien l'Allemagne. Tu as sans doute remarqué que tous les pays n'étaient pas représentés : le parc est en perpétuelle extension. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'ils sont en train de faire un quartier japonais près du grec. Regarde, ajouta-t-il, il y a même un authentique morceau du mur de Berlin. Comment on dit encore, en allemand ? demanda Kurama pour lui-même.

― _Der Berliner Mauer_ , répondit machinalement Hiei avec un accent impeccable.

― Quel bon accent, on s'y croirait !

― J'ai fait quelques sauts en Allemagne. » se justifia-t-il en haussant les épaules.

En réalité, ses facilités avec les langues étaient grandes. Toute sa vie, il avait voyagé dans le Makai. Or, les démons sont bien loin de tous parler la même langue et il avait dû en apprendre beaucoup. Par habitude, son esprit avait décortiqué celles du Ningenkai qu'il avait pu écouter avec suffisamment d'attention.

« Où ça ? le questionna Kurama, intéressé.

― Dans le Schwarzwald.

― C'est la Forêt-Noire, non ?

― Tout à fait.

― Très joli coin, j'ai vu des documentaires à la télé. On ira ensemble ?

― Avec plaisir, répondit Hiei.

― J'ai hâte ! dit Kurama en l'embrassant. Tiens ! On est arrivé ! »

Le koorime leva la tête et vit une vieille bâtisse en bois avec une chauve-souris géante et une hache ensanglantée en guise d'enseigne à côté d'une horloge astronomique. En dessous figurait l'inscription « _Geisterschloss_ », le Château Hanté.

« Il a une bonne gueule, observa Hiei. C'est accueillant.

― Les hôtes sont charmants. » assura Kurama.

Ils entrèrent en passant devant un énorme monstre de Frankenstein portant une chandelle et un corbeau et suivirent un long couloir orné de tableaux effrayants et dont le premier virage était surplombé d'un énorme lustre fait de squelettes et de toiles d'araignées. Hiei détestait les araignées.

« Ces toiles sont fausses, comme les squelettes. » lui dit Kurama comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

De petites scènes macabres étaient représentées derrière des barreaux de fenêtres sur les murs et des personnages emprisonnés dans des niches vitrées ponctuaient le chemin. Au bout de quelques mètres, ils débouchèrent sur un cul-de-sac très sombre. Au-dessus d'eux se balançait paresseusement un lustre du même genre que le premier.

Derrière eux, la porte se referma et les chandelles électriques des murs s'éteignirent. Une voix profonde se mit à ricaner et à parler en allemand. Elle leur annonça qu'ils n'éprouveraient aucune joie dans cette demeure et partit d'un grand rire malfaisant. La pièce se mit à grincer et à trembler et un faux pendu tomba du plafond. Au même moment, une autre porte s'ouvrit et la dizaine de personne se remit pesamment en marche le long des tableaux et grimpa un escalier qui l'amena aux gondoles. Ils prirent place deux par deux et les deux tourtereaux se blottirent l'un contre l'autre.

« C'est bien fait, tu verras. À mon avis, expliqua Kurama, c'est l'attraction la plus réussie du parc.

― Pour le moment en tout cas, je trouve que c'est plutôt pas mal. J'ai bien aimé le coup de la salle d'attente... Dans un endroit comme ça, tu t'attends à voir débarquer Dracula avec un guttural '' _Ich bin Dracula und heiße Sie willkommen in meinen Schloss. Ich hoffe Ihr Aufenthalt wird angenehm sein_ ''. »

Il avait descendu sa voix encore plus bas dans les graves et l'effet rendait particulièrement bien dans cette ambiance lugubre. Kurama rit.

« Moi aussi. Et merci d'avoir traduit le discours de la voix, je n'avais jamais compris un traître mot de ce qu'elle disait ! Si tu pouvais aussi traduire celui-ci...

― J'ai dit : ''Je suis Dracula et je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans mon château. J'espère que votre séjour sera agréable''.

― Bien vu. Il faut vraiment que je me mette à l'allemand... Je trouve que c'est une très belle langue.

― C'est vrai, admit Hiei en observant les personnages – squelettes et autres macchabées aux yeux brillants – de la première salle, elle rend particulièrement bien en chanson et en contes.

― Ta voix s'y prête très bien aussi, ajouta Kurama en regardant passer un banquet macabre de quelques morts-vivants. Tu as une voix de basse, c'est un plaisir d'entendre cette langue gutturale de ta bouche. J'ai vraiment envie d'en entendre davantage ! »

À ce moment-là, un cri retentit au loin et des hologrammes apparurent sur les murs.

Hiei ricana de la voix sinistre qu'il avait prise tout à l'heure et dit sur le même ton avec un accent allemand prononcé :

« Pour ça _mein schatz_ , il faudra être sage !

― Promis ! _Schatz_ ?

― Chéri, ou trésor, dit Hiei en l'embrassant délicatement.

― Pas mal, ça sonne bien. Oh ! Regarde celle-là ! »

Il montra la nouvelle salle du doigt : un bal des plus improbables avec des vampires, un lustre tournant quelques mètres au-dessus dans le même sens que la valse.

Des gargouilles aux yeux lumineux surplombaient les danseurs comme des gardiens malfaisants.

Les gondoles pivotèrent et les mirent face à une créature électrocutée sur une chaise électrique puis vint une forge gardée par un squelette aux yeux rouges clignotants.

« On entre dans la zone des squelettes, c'est la meilleure. » le prévint Kurama.

Plusieurs niches pleines de squelettes illustrant différentes scènes défilèrent devant leurs yeux et ils passèrent devant un cimetière rempli de brume bleutée du style de celui de la très célèbre famille Addams.

Les véhicules pivotèrent à nouveau et ils purent voir jaillir du sol une sorcière hideuse et longèrent de nouvelles niches : un orchestre de squelettes dont un avait une jambe dans le plâtre et une scène de torture avec un autre squelette attaché sur une roue tournante.

Ils passèrent ensuite sous une arche d'où pendait dangereusement une porte de prison à laquelle un prisonnier était agrippé et aboutirent au plateau tournant du début. C'est avec regret qu'ils descendirent.

« Dommage, j'aurais bien refait un tour, dit Hiei.

― Moi aussi, mais ce n'est pas complètement terminé, glissa Kurama. Il reste la fameuse ''Petite Boutique de l'Horreur'' ! Comment dit-on en allemand ? »

― _Kleiner Horror Laden_ , répondit Hiei. Ça m'intrigue ton truc.

― Tu vas aimer. » lui dit le démon renard avec un clin d'œil.

La sortie du manège passait par ladite boutique et ils purent s'amuser un petit moment : entre les verres dont les pieds étaient des mains squelettiques, les stylos-seringues pleins d'une solution rouge imitant le sang, les couvre-chefs macabres, les accessoires, les porte-clefs... Ils avaient largement de quoi faire. Hiei en profita pour s'acheter un sac bandoulière et Kurama renouvela son portefeuille.

« Voila de l'argent bien dépensé ! » s'exclama le kitsune en rangeant les articles.

Paradoxalement, le grand sac bandoulière disparu discrètement et aucun ningen ne s'aperçut du geste étrange de Kurama.

« Je suis bien d'accord, approuva Hiei qui avait bien besoin d'un nouveau sac de ce genre. C'est gentil de porter tout ça.

― C'est pas comme si ça me faisait lourd. »

Il allait passer son bras autour du cou de son amoureux mais un cri strident l'arrêta net :

« Kurama ! Hiei ! Youhou ! »

Ils se retournèrent et virent Shizuru qui agitait le bras à leur intention. Keiko, Genkai et Yukina apparurent à ses côtés et sourirent largement.

« Coucou les garçons ! » lança Genkai.

Déçus de voir leurs moments privilégiés prendre fin, ils les laissèrent venir à eux. Kurama sourit et Hiei reprit son masque froid.

« Alors, vous vous êtes bien baladés ? demanda leur maître.

― Plutôt oui, on a pu faire pas mal d'attractions sympas. On sort tout juste du Château Hanté, répondit Kurama. Et vous ?

― On vient de la tour panoramique du quartier français. Il y a un monde fou mais c'était sympa, leur dit Keiko.

― Oui, mais il faisait extrêmement chaud dans cette tour, ajouta Yukina.

― Un vrai four, admit Shizuru. Vous avez mangé où à midi ? Nous, on était dans le quartier grec, à la _Taverna Mykonos_. Je n'avais encore jamais mangé grec et je dois dire que c'était plutôt pas mal !

― On était à la Petite France, dit Kurama.

― Oh ! On y est passé mais ils n'avaient plus la place pour quatre. »

Soudain, la voix de Kuwabara retentit :

« EH ! LES GARS ! VOUS ÊTES LÀ !

― Ouais, mais t'es pas obligé de hurler comme ça, râla Yusuke. On va encore se faire remarquer ! »

Les deux compères vinrent les rejoindre et posèrent à peu près les mêmes questions que les filles. Ils étaient survoltés et Hiei apprit avec stupéfaction qu'ils n'avaient fait que quatre manèges.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fichu pendant tout ce temps ?

― Les files d'attente des grands huit sont longues, lui dit Keiko.

― Pour le _Blue Fire_ , on a attendu près de quatre heures. » approuva Yusuke.

Les yeux de Hiei faillirent sauter hors de sa tête.

« J'y crois pas...

― C'est pour ça qu'on était si tranquille, lui souffla Kurama avec un sourire complice.

― Hn. Ils sont complètement à la masse...

― C'était trop bien ! En plus, reprit Yusuke, il y a un bidule qui mesure les battements de ton cœur pendant le tour, c'est trop flippant ! »

Hiei secoua la tête. Décidément, ces choses-là lui échappaient totalement.

« Vous faites quoi maintenant ? s'enquit Genkai.

― On pourrait faire quelque chose tous ensemble ! » proposa Yukina.

Kuwabara hocha si vivement la tête que son cerveau dû cogner contre sa boîte crânienne.

« On peut faire le _Rafting_ ! s'exclama-t-il.

― Oh ! Mais ouais ! » clama Yusuke en levant le poing.

Le sang de Hiei ne fit qu'un tour : Kurama lui avait précisé que c'était l'attraction la plus prisée par ce genre de temps et que les files d'attente duraient en _moyenne_ deux heures. À son grand désarroi, ils acceptèrent tous avec entrain. Kurama tourna la tête vers lui.

« Je sais que l'attente risque d'être longue, murmura-t-il, mais honnêtement, j'ai envie d'y aller.

― Alors on y va. » lui dit Hiei en souriant.

Si les autres ne remarquèrent rien, leur petit aparté n'échappa pas à Genkai et Shizuru qui échangèrent un regard entendu.

« Nous venons aussi, dit le kitsune.

― Génial ! Ça va être trop bien ! s'exclama Yusuke. _Hasta la vista baby_ ! »

Les deux loufoques ouvrirent la marche, les filles suivirent et le couple marcha en queue, profitant du fait que les autres leur tournent le dos pour se tenir la main. Ils traversèrent plusieurs quartiers jusqu'à la Scandinavie et les joyeux drilles les menèrent devant la fille d'attente : une énorme masse compacte de ningen sur des dizaines et des dizaines de mètres ! qui était _déjà_ canalisée en zigzag.

Cette fois, les yeux de Hiei tombèrent pour de bon. Il se laissa aller contre le torse de Kurama et posa son front sur l'un des pectoraux.

« Oulala, rit Keiko, je crois qu'on vient de perdre Hiei ! »

Bien entendu, tout le monde se retourna sur sa remarque et Kurama serra les dents. Hiei, lui, ne bougea pas d'un cil.

« Courage, Hiei ! lui fit Genkai en le secouant gentiment par l'épaule.

― Deux heures quarante d'attente. » marmonna-t-il.

Kurama sourit et passa les bras autour de lui pour le câliner d'une façon assez comique.

« Tu survivras ! Nous survivrons tous, dit-il.

― Hn ! »

Il se redressa et s'écarta légèrement de Kurama en bougonnant sous les railleries de Kuwabara.

« C'est l'occasion d'apprendre la patience, Hiei ! Tu sais, cette chose-là, av...

― Kuwabara, le coupa Genkai, tu n'aides _absolument_ pas Hiei à être patient en lui prenant le chou de la sorte... »

Le concerné haussa les épaules d'un air absent et Hiei ravala son envie de fausse combustion spontanée.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, la patience du jaganshi atteignit son seuil de saturation et Kuwabara échappa de peu à la mort par combustion. Kurama attrapa Hiei par les épaules et le prit dans ses bras.

« Stop ! On se détend ! Hiei, viens là et respire. Il faut que tout le monde arrive en vie dans ces bouées... »

Le pyromane, la tête dans le t-shirt du rouquin, prononça quelque chose d'inintelligible et finit par tourner la tête, sans pour autant chercher à se dégager.

« Alors comme ça, commença Urameshi, Hiei aime les câlins ? »

À la surprise générale, le youkai ne répondit pas et se contenta d'un regard à la fois courroucé et taquin, comme si ça l'amusait de voir le doute planer dans leurs yeux. Il en rajouta en nouant ses mains dans le dos de Kurama, pas gêné pour un sou et particulièrement fier que celui-ci soit désormais _son_ homme.

« Les câlins, c'est le bien, admit Shizuru. »

Elle écarta les bras face à Keiko qui vint lui en faire un avec un grand sourire.

« Qui qu'en veut ? »

Kuwabara se détourna en secouant la tête mais Yukina vint à son tour, suivie par Yusuke.

« Moment _free hugs_ pour tout le monde, s'exclama Shizuru. Hiei, Kurama ? Vous partagez pas ?

― Non ! » dirent-ils en chœur sous les rires des filles.

Elles se détournèrent et les amoureux en profitèrent pour s'embrasser furtivement et fermer un instant les yeux pour sortir de ce monde trop envahit. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent.

« Psst, Hiei ! » dit doucement Shizuru au bout d'un très long moment.

Kurama et lui sortirent de leur monde et interrompirent leur discussion pour l'interroger du regard.

« C'est ça qu'on va faire, dit-elle en désignant un écran de télévision suspendu au plafond qui surplombait la longue file d'attente et les protégeait du soleil.

― Je sais, dit calmement Hiei. On est passé au-dessus du _Rafting_ ce matin.

― Ça va être sympa. » ajouta Kurama en caressant discrètement les reins de Hiei sous son t-shirt.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et mit un léger coup de coude à Hiei avec un regard équivoque.

« Alors, on dirait que ça roule bien pour vous deux, leur chuchota-t-elle. Je suis contente. »

Surpris, ils ne répondirent pas.

« Avec Genkai, on avait fini par imaginer des plans carrément tordus pour vous mettre ensemble... Je suis ravie de voir que ça ne sera pas nécessaire ! reprit-elle sur le même ton. Parce que, entre nous, c'était même carrément _trop_ tordu... »

N'attendant aucune réponse, elle leur fit un clin d'œil et se détourna. Pris au dépourvu, ils se regardèrent et Hiei finit par hausser les épaules.

« Au moins, il y en a deux à qui on n'aura pas à le dire, dit-il.

― On n'est pas obligé de leur dire. On peut se contenter de le montrer. » précisa Kurama devant l'air déçu du koorime.

Rassuré et ravi, ce dernier l'embrassa furtivement.

« Bonne idée. »

Par miracle ou par perte de la notion du temps, la file finit par se décanter et Hiei put apercevoir le quai tournant et les grosses bouées rondes noires et rouges. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin tous installés dans l'une d'entre-elles, ils soupirèrent de soulagement.

« C'est pas trop tôt ! dit Keiko.

― J'avais perdu espoir, marmonna Hiei qui en avait assez de piétiner.

― Je trouve que tu t'en es bien sorti, le charria Genkai.

― Hn !

― Ça commence ! Ça commence ! Accrochez-vous ! » s'exclama Kuwabara.

Ils obéirent et la bouée entra dans l'eau avec de larges éclaboussures dont quelques gouttes retombèrent à l'intérieur. Assit contre Hiei, Kurama désigna l'eau tumultueuse devant eux.

« On va se faire saucer sévère. » souffla-t-il, amusé.

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire. Dans les premières rapides, la bouée fit une embardée et envoya les filles sous une large cascade qui les trempa toutes les quatre. Un court répit annonça de forts courants contraires. Une vague submergea Kuwabara et Yusuke et Hiei et Kurama finirent sous la seconde cascade.

Trempés jusqu'aux os, ils secouèrent leurs têtes pour débarrasser leurs cheveux de l'excédent d'eau et se surprirent à espérer la fin de l'aventure pourtant durement méritée.

 _« Et voilà... Près de trois heures à poireauter debout au milieu d'une masse de ningen pour finir trempé jusque dans le froc après quoi ? Cinq minutes de ballottage ? »_ se dit Hiei en voyant arriver le quai. Il soupira et regarda Kurama. Celui-ci cambra le dos en se reprenant une gerbe d'eau et rentra la tête dans les épaules.

« La vache ! C'est froid !

― Et ça commence à suffire là, ajouta Hiei en essorant son bandeau.

― On peut dire qu'on en a eu pour notre patience. » dit Genkai.

Ils clopinèrent dans leurs vêtements détrempés pour sortir de l'attraction et allèrent faire une pause au soleil.

« Je crois qu'il n'y a pas un centimètre de mon corps qui ne soit pas mouillé, dit Yusuke en riant. C'était trop bien !

― C'est clair ! J'y retournerais bien. » ajouta Kuwabara.

Le regard consterné de Hiei était si bienvenu et si comique que le ningen ne put se retenir de rire.

« Je déconne, Hiei ! Fais pas cette tête ! »

Un regard noir lui répondit. Le ningen allait renchérir mais Yukina, déjà presque sèche, leur demanda s'ils pouvaient aller manger un petit quelque chose.

« Très bonne idée, intervint Genkai, d'autant que l'heure du goûter a déjà sonné, allons là-bas ! »

Sans donner davantage d'explications quant à ce « là-bas », elle les fit marcher un petit moment jusqu'au quartier anglais où ils purent prendre à boire et à manger. Kurama, déjà bien calé, se contenta d'une bière mais Hiei agrémenta la sienne d'un sandwich conséquent.

 _« Je me demande quand même où il peut bien mettre tout ça... il doit avoir une dimension parallèle dans l'estomac, ou quelque chose proche d'un trou noir super-massif... c'est pas possible sinon... »_ pensa Minamino.

Assis à l'ombre pas loin du lac, ils avaient une bonne vue sur la petite Angleterre et sirotaient pensivement leur boisson ou mâchonnaient leurs sandwiches avec les yeux dans le vague. Mine de rien, une telle journée était fatigante.

Keiko posa la tête sur l'épaule de Yusuke tout en continuant d'aspirer son soda. Shizuru s'alluma une énième cigarette, Genkai ferma un moment les yeux, Kuwabara prit des photos du lac avec son téléphone et Kurama posa discrètement la main sur le bras de Hiei.

« Alors, qui c'est qui a eu une idée de génie en vous emmenant ici ? susurra Genkai.

― Je me le demande, la taquina Kurama. Tu nous as fait peur avec ton air grave et ta convocation express.

― Oui ! J'ai cru qu'on allait encore devoir se taper un tournoi au Makai ou à Perpette-lès-Zouilles.

― Penses-tu, Yusuke, je l'ai fait exprès.

― Tu nous a fait peur, mais tu es pardonnée parce que c'était juste trop bien, dit flegmatiquement Shizuru en tirant une bouffée sur sa cigarette.

― En effet, c'était une superbe journée, renchérit Kurama.

― D'ailleurs ! Vous avez fait quoi tous les deux toute la journée ? » intervint Yusuke.

 _« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est chiant ce mec... »_ pensa Shizuru avant de s'interposer.

« La même chose que nous tous : des manèges !

― Oh ! Ça va, je demandais juste.

― Plein de manèges, oui, ajouta Kurama en souriant.

― Et ça ta plu, Hiei ? » risqua Keiko.

Le concerné hocha la tête après un silence. Si son expression était inchangée, son regard semblait étonnement doux.

« Oui, on s'est bien amusés. Et on a bien mangé.

― Et souvent, précisa le kitsune en riant.

― Souvent ? »

Le roux haussa les sourcils d'un air moqueur. Ce n'était sans doute pas le mot qu'aurait choisi Hiei.

« Comme c'est étonnant ! se moqua Genkai.

― C'est vraiment un ventre ce type, ajouta Kuwabara. Je fais trois têtes de plus que lui et il bouffe trois fois plus que moi !

― Au moins, dit Yusuke.

― Hn ! »

 _« Deux têtes, stupide ningen ! DEUX ! Je ne fais PLUS un mètre quarante-sept ! Merci d'avoir assimilé... »_ pesta intérieurement le youkai.

« Et le pire, reprit le ningen, c'est qu'il ne prend pas un gramme !

― Il ne passe pas sa journée les fesses vissées sur un pouf pour jouer à la console, lui, lança Shizuru d'un ton cinglant.

― Nani ?

― Dites, les coupa Genkai, ça ne vous ferait rien d'éviter de vous crêper le chignon ? »

Ils échangèrent quelques regards penauds et Hiei soupira. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil vers la montre surmontant la porte de la gare du train panoramique qui faisait le tour du parc : il était près de dix-sept heures.

« Le parc va bientôt fermer, dit pensivement Shizuru.

― Oui, c'est dommage, je resterais bien encore un peu, juste à rêvasser. » admit Keiko.

 _« Moi, j'ai d'autres projets. »_ pensa Hiei avec un coup d'œil équivoque vers son amoureux.

Kurama et lui échangèrent un regard entendu. Personne ne passera la nuit dehors ce soir.

« Je crois qu'on va se rapatrier tout doucement, dit Genkai avec regrets. Le parc commence à se vider. »

Hiei observait discrètement Yukina. Ça aussi, il aimerait bien. Il aimerait bien que sa sœur sache que son jumeau disparu était en fait auprès d'elle. Ce sera peut-être son prochain combat. D'autant qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas rendu le cristal qu'elle lui avait confié à son départ pour le Makai il y a plus de trois ans. Finalement, leur maître se leva et ils l'imitèrent à contrecœur.

Cette fois-ci, ils ne protestèrent pas quant aux places assignées dans le Combi et, si Yusuke et Kuwabara passèrent quelques minutes à se remémorer les bons souvenirs de leur journée à sensations fortes, ils ne tardèrent pas à se calmer et Kurama et Hiei s'endormirent rapidement.

« Oh ben, on dirait que des couples se forment ! s'exclama Yusuke en riant.

― Laisse-les dormir, le pria Genkai.

― Vous pensez qu'ils sont ensembles ? glissa Keiko.

― Aucune idée, mentit Shizuru.

― Hiei et Kurama ? » s'étonna Kuwabara.

Il fit une pause et mit sa main sur son menton dans un geste de profonde réflexion.

« Ouais, ils vont bien ensembles, conclu-t-il. Le plus doué pour gérer le caractère de ce type, c'est quand même Kurama... »

Genkai leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu ne t'es jamais dit que Hiei n'était peut-être pas comme il semblait être ?

― Comment ça ?

― Si ça se trouve, reprit Shizuru, il est beaucoup plus sympa qu'il en a l'air.

― J'en suis sûre, approuva Yukina. Ce qui est indéniable en tout cas, c'est que lui et Kurama son très complices !

― C'est vrai, dit Genkai en souriant. Peut-être que des liens très particuliers se sont tissés en cette belle journée d'été. Laissons-les dormir maintenant. »

Shizuru remit la radio, Keiko et Yukina se détournèrent avec un sourire et Yusuke s'étira très élégamment avant de s'installer pour piquer un somme. Kuwabara fixait toujours le couple, l'air songeur.

 _« C'est vrai : si ça se trouve, ils sont ensembles ces deux-là... C'est vrai que Kurama a les cheveux longs mais je n'aurai pas cru qu'il était gay... il est pas maniéré et Hiei non plus. Mais c'est un cliché ça aussi. Et si Genkai a raison, alors Hiei serait différent ? Mais comment il est en vrai, au bout du compte ? Et pourquoi il se montre sous cet autre jour devant nous ? C'est peut-être de ma faute... Shizuru me dit toujours que j'exagère avec lui et je crois que je commence à comprendre à quel point... »_

Partagé entre différents sentiments, Kuwabara les observa un long moment. Ils dormaient profondément l'un contre l'autre et il crut déceler un sourire sur les lèvres de Hiei mais mit ça sur le compte de son imagination.

Finalement, tout le monde s'endormit à part Genkai et Shizuru mais le manque de nicotine avait rendu la jeune femme très irritable et le maître avait renoncé à discuter avec elle. Au bout d'un trajet de près de trois heures, elle gara le Combi le long du trottoir et appela.

« Kurama ! Hiei ! »

Tous se réveillèrent, sauf eux. Amusée, elle réitéra.

« Youhou ! Kurama et Hiei ! On se réveille ! Vous êtes arrivés ! »

Le rouquin sursauta et constata que tous les regardaient, Hiei et lui. Il se retint de rougir mais ne sut pas s'il y était réellement parvenu. Le jaganshi quant à lui, dormait toujours du sommeil du juste.

« Eh ben ! Il a le sommeil lourd celui-là ! s'exclama Genkai. HIEI ! »

Son cri strident le fit sursauter et sa réaction déclencha les rires de ses amis, rires qui redoublèrent lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait posé sa main sur la cuisse de Kurama et qu'il la retira comme s'il venait de se brûler.

« C'est mignon, admit Genkai, mais je suis mal garée alors il va falloir vous dépêcher ! Je crois que c'est toi qui a les affaires de Hiei, Kurama... »

Elle leva un sourcil taquin et leur absence de réaction les conforta dans leur idée.

« Alors, comme on est devant chez toi, vous descendez tous les deux ! Bonne soirée... »

Elle leur fit un clin d'œil complice et ils rougirent de concert, provoquant de nouveaux rires. Le Combi redémarra en trombe, les laissant en plan devant le duplex de Kurama. Des bras en sortirent dans un geste comique d'au revoir.

« Euh... » commença Kurama.

Il n'acheva pas. Hiei leva les yeux vers lui avec un air ahuri. Il avait très bien compris ce qu'avait sous-entendu Genkai et avait la désagréable impression que quelque chose d'important leur avait échappé. Au bout d'un temps incertain, le roux respira profondément et posa une main douce et chaude sur son épaule.

« Je crois qu'on est un peu grillés... mais c'est une bonne chose, non ?

― Je pense que nous n'avons plus à nous préoccuper de ça, répondit Hiei en passant la main sur les reins du kitsune.

― Je pense aussi. Viens. »

 **Fin**

* * *

Bien ! Encore une fic qui me trottait dans la tête (il y a foule là-dedans, je vous dis pas). Je suis content de l'en avoir sortie (c'était censé être un OS au départ).

Outre le fait que cela fasse du bien de se sortir ce genre de choses de la tête, j'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé écrire cette fic. J'aime bien les moments calmes et joyeux de la vie de nos compères, entre deux combats. Ça change et ça me fait un bien fou. J'espère sincèrement qu'à vous aussi.

De la bonne (ou pas) guimauve quand même... mais j'en avais besoin !

La fin vous laisse peut être un peu sur votre faim, mais je ne me suis toujours pas lancé dans le _lemon,_ même si j'aime bien suggérer.  
Alors peut-être une autre fois... qui sait *v* un jour, j's'rai p't'être grand !

* * *

Un dernier instant culture :

La phrase en allemand avec Dracula vient de la chanson _Draculs Bluthochzeit_ du groupe _E Nomine_ , que je vous encourage à écouter, ne serait-ce que pour la qualité de la langue et la voix du chanteur.

Concernant le tour bonus des marionnettes, je préfère préciser qu'il n'y a qu'un seul tour par manège, n'espérez pas de tour bonus ! Peurdon.

Puis l'offre de permis... ne paniquez pas, je ne crois pas que ça existe encore quelque part ! En revanche, du temps du service militaire, ça se faisait parfois au moins pour la voiture et le poids lourd (en France).

Le Hieizan est une montagne au nord-est de Kyoto. Allez, un peu de japonais : si en romaji (ou en phonétique si vous préférez) les deux noms nous donnent « Hiei », les kanji pour écrire son nom et celui de la montagne sont différents. Le prénom de Hiei s'écrit « 飛影 » alors que le nom du Mont Hiei s'écrit « 比叡 ».

Et aussi, en kanji, « Setsuko » s'écrit « 節子 ». Un nom que j'ai "choisi" pour faire un clin d'œil à _Valoux-chan_ qui a écrit une bien chouette fic Hiei x Kura où notre bon vieux démon du feu a ce nom de famille. Et puis ça sonne bien non, Setsuko Hiei, 節子飛影 ? ;-)

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu et au plaisir de vous lire à mon tour s'il vous vient l'envie de me parler de votre ressenti vis-à-vis de cette fic dans une review.

Maeglin


End file.
